


Песнь Некробота: второй шанс

by Axel_Larin17



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Drama, Fictional Creatures - Freeform, M/M, Memory Loss, Mysticism, Out of Character, Parallel Universes, Romance, difficult relations
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Larin17/pseuds/Axel_Larin17
Summary: Мегатрон знакомится с меха, чьё существование невозможно доказать. Он представляется как Некробот и говорит, что грядут события, изменить которые не получится: Родимус Прайм погибнет, но его искра должна продолжать жить. Поэтому Мегатрон обязан подготовиться и воспользоваться своим космическим мостом, чтобы перенести его двойника из другого мира. Мегатрон ему не поверил, но решил подготовиться. И когда Родимус действительно погиб, экипаж Лост Лайта погряз в хаосе...
Relationships: Megatron/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime, Megatron/SG!Rodimus Prime
Kudos: 2





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> А логика есть? А логики нет. Божьи пути неисповедимы )0)  
> На самом деле всё довольно понятно, но замес получился сложным гг"  
> Очень много разных манипуляций с памятью бедных автоботов.
> 
> Тут вдохновившие меня картиночки:  
> https://sun9-76.userapi.com/c836133/v836133157/6754a/j3OsObp7QKg.jpg  
> https://sun9-68.userapi.com/c850120/v850120745/1aaae7/IxF30jFFhI8.jpg
> 
> P.S. Планируется ещё два небольших бонуса, но это немного попозже х)

_Разносится по небу Некробота Песнь,  
Оплакивает он Искр погасший свет.   
Проводит к звёздам ярким невинны души он,   
Страдающих укроет под дивным он плащом.   
Протянет руку каждому, кто помощи попросит,   
К колодцу Искр жаждущих смиренно он относит.   
Разносится по небу Некробота Песнь,   
Начался для многих новый яркий день…_

Мегатрон пропустил тот момент, когда впервые услышал незнакомые нотки красивой, но абсолютно не запоминающейся мелодии. Сначала он не придавал этому особого значения, но чем старше становился, чем больше набирался опыта и мудрости, тем отчётливее формировалась в его сознании мысль, что это дело было неспроста. Взаимосвязь между песней и реальностью обнаружилась быстрее, чем Мегатрону хотелось: когда мелодия сквозила в стуке чокающихся кубов топлива, в скрипе плохо смазанных дверей, в шелесте тряпки в манипуляторах дрона - после этого кто-то обычно умирал.  
Когда у него было свободное время, Мегатрон старательно анализировал каждый дезактив. Он сравнивал личности погибших меха, внешние параметры, черты характера, альт-моды, профессии, навыки, общую деятельность, владение оружием и всё, до чего только был способен докопаться его усталый разум. Может быть, если бы Мегатрон запоминал мотивы, сквозившие вокруг, ему было бы проще, но по каким-то причинам песня то лилась, возрастая или уменьшаясь, то затихала… бывало, насовсем. В конце концов уже со-капитаном Лост Лайта он забросил это неблагодарное дело и лишь на клик поднимал шлем, отрываясь от работы, когда до аудиосенсоров доносился знакомый лейтмотив.  
И тем неожиданнее оказалась встреча, к которой Мегатрон был не готов от слова совсем. Вернувшись к себе и засев за анализ маршрута, которым вообще-то должен был заниматься Родимус, танкобот настолько погрузился в расчёты и коррекцию пути, что не сразу заметил - нет, вернее, услышал - знакомый напев. Мягкий звук плавно вливался в сосредоточенный разум, постепенно расслабляя его и отпечатываясь ярким оттиском где-то глубоко в Искре.  
\- Ты всегда любил скромное убранство.  
\- В роскоши нет никакого смысла, - на автомате отозвался Мегатрон и тут же замер, тревожно вентилируя. В его кварте в последние годы никто не разговаривал… Раньше там хотя бы жил Рэведж, теперь же стены пропитались духом смиренной горечи и редкой, но тоскливой ярости. Не было больше дурацких шуток, язвительных комментариев и умиротворяющего урчания, которое звероформер в редких порывах нежности дарил обладателю комнаты. - Как ты сюда попал? - мех медленно поднялся и обернулся.  
Первым его желанием было вскинуть руку и активировать термоядерную пушку, но следом же пришло осознание, что от пушки он давным-давно избавился, хотя придушить незнакомца голыми руками, казалось, было проще простого. Тот чуть ехидно улыбнулся, задорно блеснув приятной голубой оптикой.  
\- Кто ты? - Мегатрон рассматривал его с удивлением, но первая тревога прошла, уступая место опасному любопытству. - Мы знакомы? Что-то я не припомню тебя среди членов экипажа.  
\- Я живу довольно далеко отсюда, - незнакомец легко одёрнул задравшуюся полу плаща, - но очень много путешествую. Мы с тобой ещё не знакомы… но иногда ты мне подпеваешь. И кстати, очень даже неплохо. Почему ты выбрал путь политика и воина? Из тебя бы вышел отличный, очень талантливый актёр.  
Мегатрон недоумённо прищурился: всё, что говорил незнакомец, казалось ему редкостной несусветной чушью. Даже пьяный вдрызг Тэилгейт изъяснялся понятнее, чем сидящий на его платформе мех.  
\- Не вышел бы, - танкобот опустился обратно на рабочий стул, не сводя внимательного взгляда с кутающегося в плащ бота, - не в то время и не в том месте.  
\- Может быть… Но как знать: а вдруг твоя судьба сложилась бы иначе, пойди ты по другому пути? - склонил шлем вбок незнакомец. Капюшон упал, и Мегатрон, наконец, лицезрел помимо ярко-голубой оптики ещё и фейсплет его незваного гостя.  
Лицевая была окрашена в приятно-оранжевый цвет, а шлем венчали начищенные серебристые пластины, наложенные друг на друга наподобие накатывающих волн, которые вызывали у бывшего лидера десептиконов стойкую ассоциацию с заснеженными горами. И хотя корпус на клик пробрало при мысли о прохладе, которую Мегатрон не любил, сам незнакомец излучал удивительно неповторимое тепло и спокойствие.  
\- Даже не знаю, радоваться или огорчаться, что ты не принял меня за Праймаса, - рассмеялся вдруг он. - Почему-то многие думают, что когда они умирают, то их встречает Создатель… а прихожу я. Некоторые расстраиваются, другие разочаровываются, третьи испытывают облегчение при мысли, что не придётся отвечать перед Судом.  
\- А что, действительно не приходится? - удивился Мегатрон.  
\- Когда как, - хихикнул мех, - но это зависит не от меня и происходит не так, как ты думаешь. Поверь, чего я только не слышал за долгие годы своей работы…  
\- Так кто ты всё-таки такой? - танкобот подавил в себе желание гаркнуть на бота прокурорским тоном и назидательно скрестить манипуляторы на честплейте, как делал это, когда отчитывал Старскрима за очередной провал. - Как сюда попал? Чего хочешь? И почему рассуждаешь о столь… неординарных вещах?  
\- Как много вопросов, - бот снова улыбнулся, - но кое в чём ты прав. Признаться честно, я так давно общался с живыми, что уже и позабыл, каково это. Прости мою бестактность. Я Некробот, и я пришёл по делу.  
Мегатрон всеми силами сохранял серьёзное выражение фейсплета. Но то ли блеск оптики, то ли едва заметно дрогнувшие уголки губ всё же выдали его тщательно скрываемый смешок.  
\- Это было предсказуемо, - Некробот - или тот, кто выдавал себя за него, поправил себя Мегатрон, - задумчиво подпёр ладонью подбородок. - Скажи, как ты думаешь, почему ты слышишь мои песни?  
Вопрос застиг танкобота врасплох, и мех не сразу сообразил, о чём толковал этот странный малый.  
\- Без понятия, - спустя пару минут напряжённого молчания и глубоких раздумий, выдавил из себя экс-лидер десептиконов. - Я не знаю. Просто однажды услышал, и всё. Правда, не могу ни одной вспомнить.  
\- Это нормально, - улыбнулся Некробот. - Меня слышат больше меха, чем ты думаешь, но меньше, чем тебе иногда казалось. Просто бывают мгновения, когда я прохожу совсем рядом. И если бот в течение жизни много раз бывал на грани смерти, то он становится… гм, скажем так, чувствительнее к миру по ту сторону реальности.  
\- Сплошные загадки, - Мегатрон тяжело стравил пар. - Сказать по правде, разгадывать я их не хочу. Ты сказал, что пришёл по делу. Чем я могу тебе помочь?  
Широко улыбающийся мех помрачнел буквально за клик. Он едва заметно пригасил оптику и опустил шлем, словно искренне о чём-то сожалея.  
\- Скажу сразу, я не смогу объяснить тебе всё, - предупредил он Мегатрона, - и лично я до сих пор не уверен, стоило ли втягивать в эту авантюру живые Искры. Но Вектор Прайм посчитал, что для тебя можно сделать исключение. Да и Праймас, наш Создатель, дал понять, что считает это решение верным.  
\- Начало мне не нравится, - фыркнул танкобот, - слишком много крутых шишек, в чьём покровительстве я не нуждаюсь. Я давно самостоятельно несу ответственность за свои слова и поступки. И если будет после смерти суд - там и буду отвечать.  
\- Не в этом дело, - Некробот огорчённо отвернулся, - ты ведь знаешь, что параллельных миров много. И такие, как я, легко могут переходить из одного в другой.  
Мегатрон кивнул: в конце концов, когда им удалось спасти Ревайнда с другого Лост Лайта, он лишь в очередной раз убедился, насколько широк - нет, не так! - насколько безграничен и необъятен их мир.  
\- Живые Искры сами решают свои судьбы, - тем временем продолжил Некробот, - никто из нас никак на них не влияет. За редким исключением. Например, я просто прихожу и забираю чью-то Искру, когда череда решений бота приводит его к смерти. Я никого не убиваю и не подталкиваю к дезактиву - я лишь проводник, и это моя работа.  
\- Чем больше ты говоришь, тем меньше мне хочется участвовать в этой авантюре, - честно признался Мегатрон. - Я самый обычный мех, а сейчас у меня даже прав никаких нет, чтобы решать настолько глобальные вопросы. Может быть, тебе лучше обратиться к Оптимусу? Или даже к Родимусу? Последний с радостью уцепится за возможность сделать для этого мира что-нибудь великое.  
\- Возможно, - не стал с ним спорить Некробот, - но у них нет того, чем обладаешь ты. И именно этот аргумент стал решающим в нашем с Вектором споре.  
Мегатрон промолчал, но достаточно красноречиво и в вопросительном тоне.  
\- Твоя Искра есть не только твоя жизнь, но и мост между мирами, - туманно ответил на незаданный вопрос Некробот. - Когда придёт время, ты должен будешь привести сюда того, кто станет новым столпом этого мира.  
\- С радостью, - не удержался, съязвил Мегатрон. - Это же так легко и просто, буквально щелчком пальцев можно протащить сюда кого-нибудь. А уж кого-то важного - тем более, по блату, как говорится.  
\- Ты зря язвишь, - укоризненно взглянул на меха Некробот. - Родимус Прайм - вот, кого ты должен будешь привести.  
\- Зачем? - не понял его Мегатрон. - Родимус и так на корабле. Или нам нужен второй? Не знал, что у него есть близнец.  
\- Не близнец, скорее, двойник, - поправил экс-лидера десептиконов мифический Проводник Искр. - А привести его придётся, потому что ваш Родимус погибнет. Но этот мир по некоторым причинам не сможет существовать без его Искры, без его разума. Поэтому, когда его дом исчезнет, а местный Родимус умрёт, тебе придётся привести его сюда и адаптировать для жизни здесь. Будет трудно.  
\- Стоп-стоп-стоп! - взмахнул ладонями Мегатрон. - Один клик, притормози.  
Некробот кивнул, замолкая и позволяя выговориться ошарашенному такими новостями капитану корабля.  
\- У меня слишком много вопросов, но я задам самый главный, - танкобот упёрся локтями в колени и подался вперёд, - раз я знаю, что Родимус умрёт, почему бы мне его не спасти? Это всяко будет проще, чем тащить непонятно кого и непонятно откуда.  
\- Ты не сможешь, - просто ответил Некробот, - несмотря на то, что ты сам неоднократно умудрялся избегать смерти вплоть до того, что я приходил к тебе и готовился забрать твою Искру, в этот раз ничего не получится. Череда решений, которые принял твой друг, приведут его к дезактиву.  
\- Но в то же время его смерть повлечёт за собой разрушения мирового масштаба, я правильно понял? - уточнил Мегатрон. - Эдакий… эффект бабочки? Взмах крыльев здесь образует цунами на противоположном конце планеты?  
\- Вроде того, - кивнул Некробот. - Дело в том, что когда гибнет одна реальность, следом должна появиться другая. Но по стечению обстоятельств сейчас под угрозой две реальности, и их полнейшее уничтожение отрицательно скажется на нас всех. И я говорю не о себе и других, а обо всех мирах и вселенных, какие сейчас существуют.  
\- Тогда почему ты не перетащишь того Родимуса в другую новую реальность? - Мегатрон устало протёр тыльной стороной ладони оптику. - Пусть он там и создаёт что-нибудь. Зачем он здесь?  
\- Мне пора, - Некробот резко поднялся и откинул полы плаща. Танкобот с удивлением обнаружил, что внутренняя подкладка переливалась почти так же, как космос за панорамным стеклом корабля. - Я и так довольно долго не забирал другие Искры, сейчас придётся немного пробежаться. Возможно, мы ещё увидимся. Я оставил тебе записку с датой и координатами. Надеюсь, ты примешь верное решение.  
Мегатрон и рта не успел раскрыть, как почувствовал адскую усталость, сковавшую весь корпус разом. Он невольно откинулся на спинку кресла и быстрее, чем хотел, погасил оптику, проваливаясь в сладкий оффлайн. Последней чёткой мыслью было только одно: они не договорили. Но Некробот уже ушёл, оставив своего протеже в полу неведении.

*** 

Мегатрон не знал, что думать. Прошло уже несколько дней с того момента, как он очнулся на своём столе, с трудом выпрямился, до хруста разминая затёкшие конечности, и обнаружил на платформе выцарапанные цифры. До смерти Родимуса Прайма оставалось чуть больше трёх месяцев. Со-капитан корабля непрерывно размышлял над тем, что случилось у него в кварте, но ответа на постоянно возникающие вопросы так и не находил. Однако главным было даже не это: мех до сих пор не мог понять, стоило ли верить своей галлюцинации или нет. Песня, что периодически всплывала где-то вокруг, всё также иногда повторялась, как и прежде, но Мегатрон упрямо сомневался до последнего. Вплоть до того, что выцепил в толпе Ранга и попросил о приватной встрече.  
\- Неожиданно, - признался психиатр, когда подошло время их сеанса, и Мегатрон несколько сбивчиво вывалил на бота огромную кучу бессвязной информации. - И ты утверждаешь, что не спал?  
\- Я работал, а он появился, и потом вот это всё, - Мегатрон и сам прекрасно знал, насколько глупо и несуразно звучали его слова. - У меня нет никаких доказательств, кроме цифр, которые он оставил. Да и то, может, это я сам их нацарапал в полусонном состоянии. И вроде бы - почему я должен ему верить? Но в то же время - а что, если он прав?  
\- Ты живёшь будущими страхами, Мегатрон, - Ранг сделал в своём датападе очередную пометку. - Вопросы плана “а что, если...” полезны, но не всегда. В данном случае я бы спросил тебя немного о другом: а хочешь ли ты успеть? Может ли быть так, что эта дата, которую ты обнаружил, в каком-то смысле отправная точка? Или, наоборот, конечная?  
\- Ох, Праймас, опять ты об этом, - поморщился бывший лидер десептиконов, - сколько раз мы уже это обсуждали. Я не стану. Понимаешь? Я не стану. Я просто не имею никакого права на что-то подобное.  
\- Любой имеет право быть счастливым, - парировал Ранг. - Увы, но нам ничего не даётся просто так, и над всем нужно работать. И если ты чувствуешь в себе желание, то стоит приложить и усилия, чтобы добиться желаемого.  
\- Ранг, он никогда со мной не будет! - Мегатрон почувствовал всплеск ярости. - Родимус не станет даже рассматривать меня как гипотетического партнёра! Куда больше шансов, что он свяжет себя с Дрифтом или… не знаю, да с кем угодно. Но не со мной.  
\- Ты у него спрашивал? - мягко улыбнулся Ранг и терпеливо дождался отрицательного кивка. - А ты спроси. Пока не попробуешь - не узнаешь. Тем более, что у тебя особый случай, Мегатрон. Может быть, к тому моменту Лост Лайт отыщет Киберутопию, мы добьёмся своей цели, и тебя…  
\- Казнят, - кивнул тот. - Да, знаю. Ох, шлак, как же всё запутано.  
\- Всё кристально ясно, Мегатрон, - психиатр откинулся на спинку своего кресла, - нужен лишь толчок. И я бы порекомендовал тебе всё же переговорить с Родимусом. В конце концов, давай попробуем представить, что будет, если он откажет.  
\- Он будет орать, швыряться вещами, может быть, что-нибудь подожжёт, - принялся перечислять Мегатрон.  
\- А потом?  
\- А потом… пошлёт меня далеко и надолго, полагаю, - окончательно стушевался мех.  
\- И всё? - уточнил Ранг. Мегатрон неуверенно кивнул. - И это страшно? - психиатр терпеливо дождался ещё одного кивка. - А это смертельно? - добавил он. Мегатрон удивлённо воззрился на него.  
\- Не думаю, - изрёк танк.  
\- Тебе самому станет легче, если ты признаешься в своих чувствах, Мегатрон, - Ранг погасил экран датапада и отложил его на стол. - Может быть, то, что ты мне рассказал, всего лишь сон наяву? Такое иногда бывает. Если ты не против, я дам тебе несколько тестов. Занесёшь мне, как сделаешь. А чуть позже мы ещё поговорим. И может быть, к тому времени ты всё же переступишь черту, и дело сдвинется с мёртвой точки, м-м?  
Мегатрон тяжело стравил пар и кивнул: он прекрасно понимал, что психиатр был прав. Ему давно уже следовало по душам поговорить с Родимусом, рассказать ему о чувствах, терзающих Искру, и испытать, наконец, облегчение независимо от результата разговора.  
Ранг в свою очередь всё также мягко улыбался: утром приходил Дрифт и точно также страдал в этом же кресле, что Рэтчет его не замечает. И что у него точно также не было сил и смелости, чтобы перешагнуть черту и попытаться наладить отношения с тем, к кому его тянуло с того самого момента, как мечник перешагнул порог Лост Лайта.  
Мегатрон сдавленно попрощался и вышел вон, терзаемый сомнениями. Кажется, Рангу удалось убедить его в том, что всё произошедшее лишь сон, дурная модуляция. И он просто понапридумывал всякой чепухи, которая теперь и лезла в процессор. Старый дурак…

… хотя первое знакомство с _другим_ Родимусом в скором времени всё же состоялось. Мегатрон отмывался от гадкой липкой дряни (серпантин, подсказал ему голос воображаемого Сверва, того ещё завсегдатая и любителя вечеринок) и склонился над раковиной, пытаясь оттереть от шершавых ладоней намертво прилипшую дрянь. Когда со-капитан поднялся, то едва не отшатнулся от зеркала. На него оттуда с не меньшим удивлением взирал сам Родимус… И хотя форма шлема выглядела идентичной, общая расцветка и оптика отличались кардинально.  
Мегатрон не придумал ничего лучше, чем просто кивнуть отражению. Двойник капитана недоверчиво покосился на него и на всякий случай показал “лижи болт”. Танк сам не ожидал, что рассмеётся в голос. Но в следующее мгновение в уборную комнату ввалились довольный до кончиков крыльев Брейнсторм и хихикающая Наутика, и Мегатрон на клик отвёл взгляд от отражения, а когда снова поднял шлем, то Родимуса и след простыл. Любопытно.  
\- Ой, капитан, - учёные переглянулись, - разрешите?  
Наутика осторожно поднялась на кончики супинаторов и ловко выудила из дула танка целую охапку ненавистного серпантина. Только этот был голубой.  
\- А вам идёт, - хихикнула она, стряхивая липкую гадость в отсек для утилизирования отходов, - лучше, чем розовый.  
\- На самом деле мы одинаково воспринимаем весь цветовой спектр, - с заумным видом изрёк Брейнсторм, - просто одни…  
\- Мы поняли, Брейнсторм, спасибо, - осадил его Мегатрон. - Шлак, эта гадость у меня даже там, где ей быть не положено! - выругался он.  
\- В Т-шестерню забилась? - учтиво поинтересовался учёный.  
Наутика подавила смешок и шлёпнула джета по корме.  
\- Не задавай глупых вопросов, если не хочешь слышать глупые ответы, - опередила она капитана.  
\- Глупых вопросов не бывает! - парировал тот.  
Мегатрон рассмеялся, но всё же направился к выходу, однако у дверей притормозил, вовремя ухватив одну очень полезную мысль:  
\- Брейнсторм, а скажи-ка мне…  
\- М-м? - учёный так резко обернулся, что едва не снёс кран одним из крыльев.  
\- Чисто теоретически… - танкобот внимательно посмотрел на него, - можно ли перевести настройки моего космического моста так, чтобы я мог им воспользоваться и перенести себя либо кого-то другого в другую точку… пространства?  
Мех и фембот удивлённо переглянулись, обдумывая поступивший запрос.  
\- Ну… теоретически это возможно, - Брейнсторм покосился на квантового механика, - если не вдаваться в детали, то всё зависит только от тебя.  
\- Выдержите ли вы такое напряжение, - пояснила Наутика. - Когда мы нашли Ревайнда, то корабль скакнул из точки А в точку Б только благодаря собственным квантовым двигателям и запасным генераторам. Плюс, нас было мало, и скачка хватило. Но хватит ли вас на то, чтобы куда-то перенестись… Шоквейв ведь серьёзно вмешался в ваш корпус, - с сомнением добавила фембот. - Я вот не уверена, справитесь ли вы… простите, конечно, капитан, но…  
\- Всё в порядке, - осадил её Мегатрон. - Этого достаточно. Спасибо.  
Он стремительно вышел вон, оставляя заинтригованных учёных позади.  
\- Он ведь точно что-то задумал, - прищурился ему вслед Брейнсторм. - Полезем?  
\- Само собой, - кивнула Наутика, - и Персептору скажем. Может быть, он что-нибудь придумает.

*** 

Время текло стремительно. Мегатрон всё чаще ловил себя на том, что на собраниях он просто сидел и открыто смотрел на капитана, то распинающегося перед высшей офицерской ставкой, то равнодушно царапающего и без того ободранные столешницы, то втихаря читающего какой-нибудь шлак по датападу. И если раньше танкобот бы разозлился, то сейчас он испытывал нечто среднее между безграничной нежностью и снисходительностью, присущей альфам, у которых появлялись на свет беты с шилом в бамперах.  
Ультра Магнус на пару с Дрифтом поочерёдно порывались что-то сказать, но в итоге никто и рта не раскрыл. То ли потому, что удобного случая не представилось, то ли что-то ещё. Мегатрон не знал и знать не хотел. Он просто для себя решил, что сделает всё, что в его силах, чтобы не дать Прайму погибнуть. Это казалось ему более логичным решением, чем хоронить Родимуса и готовить поприще для “нового” капитана.  
На счастье со-капитана Лост Лайта во время одного из перерывов, когда корабль стоял в порту и терпеливо заправлялся топливом, к ним в гости по ходу дела заскочил Оптимус Прайм… ох, нет, Орион Пакс. Как он сам просил себя называть. Мегатрон заметил его издалека, решив остаться на корабле в поле зрения большинства меха, чтобы не поднимать волну тревоги, но план сформировал практически сразу же.  
\- Нам нужно поговорить.  
Именно такими словами он встретил старого друга-врага, стоило тому ступить на трап, ведущий к отсекам с шаттлами.  
Пакс притащил с собой Ультра Магнуса и Рэтчета, и втроём они в гробовом молчании слушали недолгий, но странный рассказ бывшего лидера десептиконов о встрече с Проводником Искр. Мегатрон приложил немало сил, чтобы сформировать весь сумбур хоть в некое подобие порядка и преподнести для слушателей в более или менее понятном виде. Орион крепко задумался, Магнус не скрывал того факта, что не особо верит словам бывшего десептикона, а Рэтчет устало уткнулся в ладони.  
\- То есть Родимусу угрожает опасность, а ты говоришь об этом только сейчас? - холодно уточнил Ультра Магнус.  
\- Если Родимусу угрожает опасность, - поправил его Орион.  
\- Я думал, так крыша только у медиков едет, - честно признался Рэтчет.  
В кварте со-капитана Лост Лайта повисла неловкая пауза.  
\- Уточни, - попросил Пакс, - в каком смысле…  
\- Мы все слышим этот шлак, а когда чья-то Искра гаснет, то особенно отчётливо, - ответил медик. - По правде говоря, я думал, что среди медботов это нормально. А сейчас понимаю, что когда пациенты говорили, что слышали чей-то голос, то… Может быть, это и есть Некробот?  
\- Я всегда думал, что такой прагматик, как ты, о подобных вещах не задумывается в принципе, - удивился Мегатрон.  
\- Задумываюсь, просто вслух не обсуждаю, - пожал плечевыми блоками Рэтчет. - Да и времени не было. Эйд как-то проговорился случайно, что эти тоскливые завывания его раздражают и отвлекают.  
\- А мне нравится, - танкобот задумчиво уставился на собственные ладони, - непривычно немного было, особенно в первое время, но потом я как-то привык. Хотя шлем знатно поломал над тем, есть ли какая-то взаимосвязь между песнями и реальностью.  
\- А ты слышал что-то подобное? - Магнус покосился на Пакса. - Ты ведь тоже много смертей видел, да и сам не раз бывал на грани дезактива.  
\- Нет, - несколько стушевался Орион, - лично не слышал ни разу. И честно говоря, я не совсем понимаю, о чём вы двое сейчас говорите, - он поднял внимательный взгляд на Мегатрона. - Но ты утверждаешь, что Родимус в опасности?  
\- Так сказал этот Некробот, - согласно кивнул экс-лидер десептиконов, - даже назвал конкретную дату. Я немного разговаривал об этом с Рангом, и он утверждает, что всё это… ну, вроде как плод моего воображения.  
\- Звучит разумно, - не скрывая сарказма, отозвался Ультра Магнус.  
\- И я был бы рад с этим согласиться, - проигнорировав подколку в свой адрес, продолжил Мегатрон, - но что, если Родимусу действительно угрожает опасность? Шлак, Орион… Эта одна из немногих ситуаций, когда я без понятия, как лучше поступить. Да и не могу я сейчас решать такие вопросы в одиночку, - тихо добавил он.  
Некоторое время все четверо молчали. Каждый обдумывал своё.  
\- Я правильно понял, - Магнус первым нарушил напряжённую тишину, - Некробот пришёл к тебе только потому, что Шоквейв сделал из тебя космический мост? Да и то, незавершённый?  
\- Относительно, - отозвался танк. - Кое-кто всё же выбрался в нашу реальность, если ты забыл.  
Все четверо вспомнили разъярённого Гальватрона и пылающего ненавистью Нову Прайма, которые почти успешно попытались угробить их только-только начавший восстанавливаться хрупкий мир.  
\- Другой вопрос, переживу ли я сам ещё один такой приход, - вернул всех к реальности со-капитан корабля. - Я как-то мельком спрашивал у Брейнсторма и Наутики, возможно ли подкорректировать настройки и активировать мост, чтобы я не улетел в дезактив быстрее, чем запланировано. Они утверждают, что в теории это возможно.  
\- Я должен подумать, - Орион жестом остановил Магнуса, собравшегося было открыть рот. - Нужно всё взвесить и решить…  
\- Я против, - всё же высказался Магнус. - Мегатрон, Рэтчет, - может быть, вы оба действительно что-то слышите, но нет никаких прямых доказательств того, что Родимусу грозит смерть. И я не вижу смысла вообще что-то решать, если всё это просто пустой трёп. Орион?  
\- Есть ещё интуиция и опыт, Магнус, - Пакс устало стравил пар и со скрипом поднялся. - Я услышал вас всех, но мне действительно нужно подумать. Мегатрон, скажи Родимусу, что Лост Лайт ещё пару дней постоит в порту.  
\- Это безумие, - проскрежетал сквозь дентопластины Магнус.  
\- Весь наш актив - сплошное безумие, - равнодушно вторил ему Рэтчет и поднялся следом. - Мегатрон, зайдёшь ко мне, как появится свободное время. Я хочу провести полную диагностику твоего корпуса. На всякий случай… Тем более, ты всё равно давно ко мне не заходил.  
Танкобот кивнул. На том и порешили.

*** 

Мегатрона неимоверно радовал тот факт, что Орион к нему прислушался и хотя бы не поднял на смех для начала. Немногим позже их небольшого собрания, когда Рэтчет зарылся в полученные с корпуса бывшего десептикона данные, Пакс тихо сообщил со-капитану корабля, чтобы тот начинал готовиться к приходу двойника Родимуса. Мегатрону разрешили посвятить в детали нескольких учёных, но велели держать сборы в тайне от остальной команды. А от Родимуса - особенно. И от Дрифта, поскольку он, если прознает о мнимой угрозе, тут же растреплет об этом своему самому лучшему другу.  
Мегатрон вместе с Рэтчетом и Ультра Магнусом созвал закрытое собрание в медбэе, предварительно выгнав оттуда Фёрст Эйда и Велосити. Наутика, Брейнсторм и Персептор явились вовремя, однако стоило всем троим услышать, зачем их позвали, как тут же посыпались вопросы. Говорить о том, что другой-Родимус все чаще начинал мелькать в зеркальных отражениях, Мегатрон не стал: и так проблем хватало.  
\- Это запасной план на самый крайний случай, - назидательно произнёс он. - Мы не знаем, правда это или нет, но если Некробот прав… Мы должны подготовиться. Как бы странно и безумно это не звучало.  
\- Безумие - моё второе имя, - гордо сообщил ему Брейнсторм.  
\- Наутика, - тихо шепнул фемботу Персептор, - сведи его общение с Вирлом к минимуму. До добра оно точно не доведёт!  
\- Посторонние разговоры? - чуть повысил голос Магнус. - Отставить. Не сейчас.  
Меха послушно захлопнулись и снова воззрились на капитана.  
\- Что с моим корпусом? - обернулся к медику танк. - Знаю, что ничего хорошего, но как можно использовать меня… то есть мой мост… меня с мостом… ох, шлак.  
\- Помнишь инцидент с Тандерклэшем и паразитами личности? - поинтересовался Рэтчет и дождался кивка. - Так вот, тебе нужен аппарат жизнеобеспечения размером с корабль, как и Тандерклэшу тогда. Лост Лайт, конечно, подойдёт, но вся сила его генераторов уйдёт на те несколько бриймов, что ты продержишь космический мост открытым. И скажу честно: я не знаю, как долго потом ты будешь восстанавливаться. Гальватрон и Нова Прайм сильно тебя истощили… Здесь, чую, всё будет ещё хуже, - откровенно признался Рэтчет.  
\- Мы сможем обустроить одну из лабораторий вблизи квантовых двигателей под рабочую обстановку, - добавила Наутика, - но потребуется время, чтобы всё сделать.  
\- У меня есть кое-какие мысли на этот счёт, - согласно кивнул Персептор. - Я сначала сделаю чертежи, а потом мы с Брейнстормом подумаем, как реализовать всё это на практике.  
\- Хорошо, - качнул шлемом Мегатрон, - если вопросов больше нет, на этом всё.  
Меха отрицательно загомонили и почти собрались уйти, когда двери в медбэй разъехались, и внутрь ввалился подозрительный во всех смыслах Родимус.  
\- И что это мы тут делаем? - поинтересовался он, рассматривая всю честную компанию. - Что замышляем? Я тоже хочу!  
\- Эм… а как ты…? - удивился Брейнсторм.  
\- Сверв видел, как вы вместе уходили, - отозвался Прайм. - Ну так что? Магнус? - повернулся он к своему заместителю. - С чего вдруг собрание, а меня не позвали?  
\- А откуда такое рвение участвовать в общественных мероприятиях корабля? - тем же тоном поинтересовался Рэтчет. - Сознательность что ли проснулась?  
\- А может и проснулась, - почти обиделся Родимус. - Я говорил, говорю и говорить буду, что благо команды - это всё для меня. А вы явно что-то затеваете… откуда мне знать, что это не диверсия, а? Мегатрон? Подговариваешь членов _моей_ команды против меня, да? Я прав?  
\- Попридержи гонор, малец, - встрял между ними медик. - Когда придёт время, ты всё узнаешь.  
\- А я хочу сейчас, - фыркнул паром Прайм и демонстративно скрестил манипуляторы на честплейте. - Ну? - он одарил каждого из собравшихся укоризненно-обвиняющим взглядом. - Что же…  
\- Хорошо, - неожиданно согласился Мегатрон.  
Наутика от неожиданности подавилась вентиляцией, и Брейнсторму пришлось помочь её поддержать, пока фембот хрипела и кое-как выравнивала внезапный скачок воздуха. Рэтчет и Ультра Магнус уставились на него с одинаковым выражением ужаса на фейсплетах. Однако Мегатрон уже успел изучить Родимуса и знал, что сейчас капитан попросту от них не отвяжется. И была только одна вещь, которая могла его спугнуть. И сломать самому Мегатрону весь оставшийся актив.  
\- Ты хотел знать, я скажу тебе, - танкобот подошёл к нему и опустился на одно колено, сопровождаемый удивлёнными взглядами не только подчинённых, но и самого Прайма. - Я влюбился в тебя почти с первого взгляда, Родимус. Я лишь хотел получше узнать у других о твоих предпочтениях, потому что планировал сделать сюрприз-подарок. А ты нас раскусил, - тепло улыбнулся он, чувствуя, как пол уходит из-под ног. Если бы мех стоял, то наверняка бы пошатнулся.  
\- Это какая-то шутка? - с недоверием воззрился на него рыжий бот. - Парни? - он перевёл ошарашенный взгляд на остальную команду, но те поражённо молчали. Правда, Рэтчет первым кашлянул, нарушая тишину.  
\- Да, именно так, - равнодушно бросил он. - Мегатрон уже заколебал нас своими “что ему нравится?”, “что ему подарить?”, “а это точно то, что нужно?”, - передразнил он капитана. - Нет, чтобы у тебя прямо спросить, так он нас пытает уже который день, - медик раздражённо скрестил манипуляторы на грудной броне.  
\- Издеваешься? - ни на клик не поверил ему Прайм. - Да с чего ты… шлак, какого болта ты творишь, Мегатрон?!  
\- Ну ты же хотел узнать правду - вот она, - сохраняя покровительственный тон, приправленный совсем не воображаемой влюблённостью, ответил тот. - Я долго не мог решиться тебе признаться и хотел преподнести какой-нибудь подарок, чтобы ты хотя бы выслушал меня. Знаю-знаю, ты удивлён, но прошу: хотя бы подумай!..  
\- Так, стоп! - отмер, наконец, Родимус и подскочил. - Стоять бояться! - гаркнул он. - Всё это, - бот обвёл их компанию колючим взглядом, - похоже на слишком сильно затянувшуюся шутку. Вместо того, чтобы страдать чёрте чем, идите-ка вы все знаете куда?  
\- Слушай, точно сознательность проснулась, - тихо прошелестела из-за спин других учёных Наутика.  
\- Правильно, куда угодно, только не сюда, - закончил гневную тираду Родимус. - А ты, - он ткнул пальцем в Мегатрона, - чтоб я такой чепухи больше не слышал! И упаси Праймас, если по кораблю поползут слухи… Я с тебя не слезу!  
Резко развернувшись и гордо вздёрнув спойлеры, Прайм неприязненно поёжился и стремительно покинул обитель медиков, оставляя их в почти благоговейной тишине.  
\- Двусмысленно прозвучало, - хихикнул Брейнсторм и тут же получил болезненный щипок от Наутики в крыло. Однако широкая улыбка, озарявшая фейсплет фембота, говорила об обратном: она всецело была согласна со своим коллегой.  
\- Немного странно, но неплохо выкрутился, - оценил почти геройский поступок Ультра Магнус и бросил беглый взгляд на свой хронометр. - Мне пора бежать. Если будут какие-то изменения - информируйте. Я всегда на связи.  
Он первым покинул медбэй, а за ним потянулись учёные. Персептор уже прикидывал, как перестроить помещения корабля и что сделать, чтобы остальные боты туда не лезли. Может, создать какой-нибудь вирус, который будет одной из стен защиты, чтоб особо любопытные морды не шныряли туда-сюда? Брейнсторм же в предвкушении потирал манипуляторы, потому что им с Наутикой предстояло закопаться в настройки космического моста, встроенного непосредственно в бывшего лидера десептиконов. Не каждый день такой чести удостаивались даже не самые простые меха! Внутри остался только Рэтчет да сам Мегатрон.  
\- Будь я помоложе, посмеялся бы с твоей находчивости, - нарушил гробовую тишину медик, когда со-капитан корабля поднялся на негнущихся ногах. - Да вот только плакать хочется, глядя на терзания чужой Искры.  
\- И давно ты знаешь? - обернулся танк: первый шок уже прошёл, и теперь бывшему лидеру десептиконов казалось, что он навсегда переступил через незримую грань. Хотя, кажется, Ранг был прав: ему стало лучше. Совсем чуть-чуть, но всё же.  
\- Заметил давно, но не вмешивался. А теперь понял, почему в последнее время ты просто поедаешь его взглядом, - ответил Рэтчет. - Не свезло тебе, - честно добавил он, - ещё и Родимус… На Лост Лайте столько ботов, некоторые даже лояльно настроены к тебе, а ты умудрился выбрать самого проблемного.  
Мегатрон грустно улыбнулся: это точно. Хотя с другой стороны, он никогда не искал лёгких путей. И пробиваться через тернии проблем было привычно.

*** 

Мегатрон знал, что проблемы будут, но не представлял, насколько большие. Родимус будто бы задался целью испытать все грани его терпения и начал такое, от чего хотелось загасить собственную Искру. Если первое время он будто бы не верил в услышанное, то через пару дней осознал, что признание в любви было настоящим, а значит, стоило как-то отреагировать… Например, начать бросаться полунамёками, понятными только им двоим. Или проходя мимо, касаться едва заметно серой брони, а потом раздражённо стравливать пар и требовать, чтобы тот подвинулся.  
Но для Мегатрона это были мелочи - простые, несущественные. Где-то глубоко в душе он даже радовался, хоть и не признавался в этом даже самому себе, что Родимус _обращает на него внимание_. Прайм же в свою очередь пошёл дальше - он демонстративно выбирал места, где со-капитан появлялся чаще, и откровенно начинал там приставать к не до конца понимающему, что происходит, Дрифту. Мечник вроде и не был против немного пообжиматься где-то в тени, но в то же время он понимал, что неспроста всё это. Пожалуй, именно последнее не давало ему уйти в полный отрыв, хотя один раз Мегатрон всё же попался в западню - быть свидетелем глубоко долгого поцелуя капитана и его помощника танкоботу совершенно точно не понравилось.  
\- Дрифт, - сохраняя максимально деловой тон, позвал он бывшего десептикона, - оставь нас с Родимусом, пожалуйста.  
\- Не уходи, - вторил ему рыжий мех, - у меня нет от тебя секретов.  
Дрифту очень сильно не понравилось то чувство, когда он оказался в буквальном смысле меж двух огней. Бросив беглый взгляд на Мегатрона, мечник всё же решительно выудил запястья из цепких пальцев Родимуса и, быстро кивнув последнему, ушёл, бросив напоследок тихое “увидимся”.  
\- И как это понимать? - шагнул вперёд Мегатрон, скрестив манипуляторы на честплейте. - Ты специально издеваешься?  
\- Кто? Я? Да ни разу! - наигранно воскликнул Родимус. - Хотя нет, вру. Я кайфую от этого сильнее, чем когда дрочу на порно-холо, - съязвил он.  
\- Родимус, это не шутки, - попытался воззвать к голосу разума его со-капитан. - Я всё понимаю и не прошу от тебя взаимности, но пожалуйста, перестань так изголяться. Это действительно неприятно…  
\- А ты как думал? - подбоченился Прайм, гордо встопорщив оба спойлера. - Что я тут же брошусь к тебе в объятия что ли? - фыркнул он. - Тоже мне… романтик.  
\- Ничего я не думал, - смутился Мегатрон, но практически сразу же вернулся к прежнему тону. - Я лишь хочу сказать…  
\- Что разлюбил меня? Быстро ты, дружище, - едко фыркнул паром Родимус. - А я-то думал… А оказывается вон оно что: прошла любовь, скис энергон.  
\- Нет, не разлюбил, - экс-лидеру десептиконов было непривычно снова и снова столь откровенно признаваться в откровенных чувствах. - Но ты делаешь мне больно. А это неправильно.  
\- Ах да, точно, как я позабыл, - Родимус артистично хлопнул себя по лбу, - ты же у нас теперь праведник, который поступает только правильно и никак иначе! Ах, какой я негодяй… Как же мне жить-то дальше?  
\- Родимус, пожалуйста.  
\- Отстань, - резко огрызнулся Прайм. - Ты мне противен. Лучше бы промолчал тогда или соврал что-нибудь, - хмыкнул он. - Мне мерзка сама мысль о том, что ты на меня искришь. Ни Оптимус, ни даже Ультра Магнус, ни кто-то ещё… ты!  
\- То есть принять ухаживания кого-то из них ты бы согласился? - уточнил танкобот.  
\- Возможно, - скривился Родимус. - Я бы подумал. Но ты… ни за что! Лучше схлопотать коллапс Искры, чем… - мех недвусмысленно показал жест, похожий на процесс интерфейса. - Какая гадость. Мне даже думать об этом противно.  
\- Объясни мне только одно, - чувствуя, как истончается его терпение, поинтересовался Мегатрон. - Ты просил правду. Я её озвучил. Также я открыто говорил, что не жду взаимности. Но ты унижаешь меня и мои чувства… Разве это правильно? Разве _Праймы_ так поступают?  
\- Ты не знаешь, что значит быть Праймом, - моментально ощетинился Родимус, яростно сверкнув побелевшей оптикой. - Ты никогда не носил в себе Матрицу и не знаешь, каково это… Поэтому будь любезен: свинти куда-нибудь. Это мой корабль и моя команда. Тебе здесь не место, - прищучил он со-капитана. - Это была самая глупая идея Оптимуса за весь его актив. Лучше бы он убил тебя.  
Мегатрон промолчал: конечно, он мог бы продолжить спор, мог бы попытаться переубедить со-капитана. Но сомнительно, что презрение в его окулярах хоть когда-нибудь изменится в лучшую сторону. Крайне мала вероятность, что однажды Родимус для начала просто тепло ему улыбнётся, не говоря уже о чём-то большем. Рыжий автобот сказал всё, что хотел, и Мегатрон прекрасно понимал, к чему он всё это вёл.  
\- Надеюсь, капитан, теперь вы довольны, - сухо бросил он и, развернувшись, направился обратно к себе: Ультра Магнус, к которому мех шёл, чтобы переговорить насчёт перестройки неиспользуемых помещений на самой нижней палубе, подождёт. - Больше не смею вас тревожить и задерживать.  
В спину ему прилетел очередной едкий смешок.  
Оказавшись у себя, Мегатрон не сдержался и с силой несколько раз всадил кулак в одну из стен. Пальцы хрустнули, и из разбитых сочленений брызнул энергон. Физическая боль немного отрезвила экс-лидера десептиконов, однако душевная никуда не делась и даже не поутихла. Мегатрону было плохо, и он не знал, как с этим справиться. Конечно, по пути он мог бы зайти к Рангу на приём - психиатр никогда не отказывал одному из постоянных пациентов в беседе, но меху казалось лишним идти к нему прямо сейчас. Стоило пережить унижение и полный провал, осмыслить его и только потом решать, как действовать дальше.  
Хотя что можно было сделать в подобной ситуации? Приказывать Родимусу не мог никто - разве что Оптимус. Но не пойдёт же Мегатрон к нему жаловаться на нерадивого капитана и свою неразделённую любовь, верно? Искать поддержки у кого-то вроде Рэтчета тоже бессмысленно - как минимум, тому же медику своих проблем хватало. Каждый второй приходящий спешил обсудить с ним стремительно разрастающуюся сплетню о том, что капитан мутит со своим замом. Мегатрону хватило буквально одного взгляда, чтобы заметить, как напряжённо вздрогнули пальцы медика и как сильно сжались его губы в одну прямую линию. Лишних вопросов на очередную неприятную тему танкобот не задавал: всё и без того оказалось кристально ясно.  
Когда гнев и тоска немного отступили, экс-лидер десептиконов тяжело опустился на свою платформу и привычно коснулся кончиками пальцев выцарапанных цифр: они никуда не делись, это был не сон. Если Некробот правда существует… Если он не солгал ему… Сможет ли Мегатрон жить, зная, что место его любимого занял какой-то там двойник? Уживутся ли они? И какой он - тот _другой_ Родимус? Мегатрону казалось, что такими темпами он сам протянет не очень долго. Даже если его Прайм погибнет, а на освободившееся место придёт другой, сам Мегатрон всегда будет помнить о том, что случилось. И это знание сведёт его в плавильню. Он заживо сгорит. В буквальном смысле.  
Встряхнувшись и посидев ещё немного, Мегатрон глянул на внутренний хронометр: команда, должно быть, уже разошлась по каютам. Стоило сходить в дезку и освежиться - у него-то в отличие от Родимуса личной мойки не было, приходилось пользоваться общей и по мере сил избегать невольных соседей. Особенно тех, кому хотелось острых ощущений, и они предпочитали уединяться в не особо плотно закрываемых кабинках…  
Мегатрон горько улыбнулся: когда-то давно и он был юным, полным амбиций. Когда-то давно они с Импактором точно также путались проводами, пока Мегатрон боялся оказаться пойманным с поличным, а старый друг смеялся, подначивая его на ещё большие безумства. Вот ведь время было… А что сейчас? Команда корабля состоит из самых разных меха, но в то же время стабильных союзов там практически не было. Хромдом и Ревайнд называли друг друга Conjux Endura ещё до путешествия Лост Лайта. Тэилгейт явно испытывал какую-то симпатию к Циклонусу, но последний пока держал оборону. Пайпс заглядывался на Дрифта, но погиб от рук Оверлорда… Рэтчет тоже засматривался на мечника, но молчал по каким-то своим причинам. Мегатрон о них догадывался, но с советами не лез. В конце концов, у него самого ситуация была не лучше.  
Добравшись до мойки и убедившись, что там никого нет, танкобот включил дезку и отрегулировал температуру. Кончики пальцев и супинаторы немного замерзали: возможно, это из-за того, что он слишком много нервничал. Последние дни и без того выдались напряжёнными, а теперь ещё и этот выматывающий разговор с Родимусом… Мегатрон снова и снова воспроизводил в голове каждую брошенную Праймом фразу. И чем больше он об этом думал, тем больше ему казалось, что Родимус вкладывал в свои слова какой-то особой смысл.  
\- Перестань, - одёрнул самого себя танк, - не выдумывай. Самоедство ещё никого и никогда до добра не доводило.  
Мех пригасил оптику и замер под хлипкими струями дезки. Бриймы тянулись медленно. Мегатрон терпеливо дожидался момента, когда он почувствует, что вся грязь прошедшего дня окажется где-то внизу, у сливного отверстия. Прохлада отступила, однако где-то глубоко внутри до сих пор клубился мрак, окутывающий его разум ядовитыми шипами. Мегатрон активировал оптику и приподнял шлем, позволяя струйкам дезки добраться до менее доступных мест. Сбоку что-то шевельнулось, и бывший шахтёр обернулся… Вскрик застрял где-то у границы верхнего шлюза.  
 _Другой_ Родимус смотрел на него с откровенным любопытством и даже пальцем не повёл, когда танкобот шарахнулся в сторону и недоверчиво стёр с фейсплета капли дезки. Пожалуй, Мегатрон впервые видел его настолько близко и отчётливо, что казалось, протяни он манипулятор, он сможет коснуться идентичного корпуса Прайма ладонью. Но экспериментировать Мегатрон не решился: ему не хотелось прогонять морок, да и любопытство поднялось из глубин Искры.  
\- Привет, - поздоровался со-капитан Лост Лайта. - Давно здесь?  
Глупый вопрос. Родимус чуть склонил шлем вбок, рассматривая его завораживающей ярко-алой оптикой. Такая обычно бывала у десептиконов, которые служили под командованием Мегатрона во время Третьей Великой Войны. Однако Родимусу по каким-то причинам она шла почти до безумия. Танкобот прищурился, всматриваясь в чужой фейсплет: Прайм что-то говорил ему, но слова не долетали. Меху удалось выцепить лишь несколько обрывочных слов: “нас”, “скоро”, “готов”. Интересно, что хотел сказать ему двойник?  
\- Прости, я не слышу тебя, - окончательно избавившись от первого испуга, Мегатрон немного приблизился к автоботу и отрицательно покачал шлемом, ткнув пальцем себе в аудиосенсоры. Родимус понимающе кивнул и повторил жест: видимо, они могли друг друга видеть, поскольку грань между мирами истончалась. Вот об этом говорил Некробот? Мегатрону предстоит дать последний толчок, чтобы двери распахнулись, и команда Лост Лайта хлынула на его корабль в совсем ином составе?  
Родимус первым приблизился к Мегатрону, но касаться не спешил. Он с любопытством рассматривал массивный серый корпус, выделяя какие-то свои детали, запоминая и смакуя их. Неожиданно лидер автобот, выкрашенный в мрачно-лиловый цвет, облизнулся и подмигнул своему собеседнику. Мегатрон оказался не готов к тому, что он сам смущённо вспыхнет в ответ.  
\- Да ну тебя, - буркнул он и снова отрицательно покачал шлемом. Но Родимус заметил первую реакцию и теперь довольно скалил заострённые дентопластины. Такими совершенно точно нужно не кубы с топливом вскрывать, а вспарывать врагам шейные магистрали. Любопытно, что же у них за мир такой?  
Прайм вытащил из сабспейса небольшой продолговатый предмет и вернулся к стене, у которой стоял, когда появился призрак невольного спасителя (если верить словам другого призрака, утверждающего, что он Проводник Искр). Родимус отвернулся и быстро нацарапал на нержавеющем покрытии несколько неравномерных, местами заострённых глифов. Мегатрон на всякий случай сделал кадр с оптики - мало ли, вдруг потом эта галлюцинация исчезнет? Как уже бывало?  
\- Жди нас. Уже скоро. Ты готов? - прочитал он и резко выпрямился. - Но ещё же есть время! - воскликнул танкобот. - Ещё же есть…  
Родимус холодно ухмыльнулся и жестом изобразил несколько цифр. Мегатрон хотел было ему ответить, как вдруг корабль тряхнуло, и на клик в мойке погас свет, а дезка полилась холодная. Зашипев и зашарив впотьмах манипулятором по стене, танкобот нащупал выключатель. Стоило струям дезки затихнуть, как свет включился обратно, а Мегатрон, кажется, приблизил свой дезактив на пару-тройку лет.  
Родимус исчез, зато надпись осталась. И выглядела она зловеще - такая же заострённая, вытянутая и несмываемая. Танкобот на пробу попыталась стереть её пальцами, но всё оказалось бесполезно. Однако к словам прибавились цифры - те самые, что Прайм ему показывал. И теперь дата была другой - время смерти Родимуса, кажется, изменилось.


	2. Chapter 2

Прежде чем созвониться с Оптимусом, экс-лидер десептиконов несколько раз перепроверил все полученные данные. Во-первых, цифры на его платформе изменились: они стали такими же, как на стене в мойке. Вызванные дроны также не смогли оттереть угловатые глифы, и теперь абсолютно весь экипаж ходил и гадал, кто и кому оставил столь загадочное послание? И если текст вызывал вопросы и заставлял окружающих строить порой почти безумные теории, то в цифрах никто не сомневался: это дата, и в этот день произойдёт что-то кардинальное.  
Боты переговаривались украдкой, а самые наблюдательные принялись выискивать любые крупицы информации, которая могла бы им помочь. И без того сложный проект по созданию аппарата поддержки для Мегатрона превратился в почти невыполнимую миссию. Тюрьма, где когда-то давно содержался Оверлорд, потерпела кардинальные изменения: Персептор, Брейнсторм и Наутика постарались на славу. Рэтчет велел капитану перейти на самый высокофильтрованный энергон, чтобы не загрязнять системы, и ежедневно снимал показатели, отслеживая любые, даже самые мельчайшие детали.  
Мегатрон тем временем тихо сообщил каждому из меха, кто оказался посвящённым в этот вопрос, об изменениях, случившихся на днях. Ультра Магнус всё ещё не верил в рассказанную историю, но он хотя бы не ёрничал и действительно помогал, отпугивая и уводя самых любопытных меха прочь, когда они совались туда, куда не следовало. Рэтчет только кивнул и с удвоенным усердием взялся за капитана Лост Лайта… А учёные забыли о личной жизни, бросив все силы на переоборудование бывшей тюрьмы. В благодарность Мегатрон старался втихаря таскать им хотя бы топливо, чтобы было, чем заправляться. Работа шла полным ходом…  
Когда Орион услышал о том, что произошло, он потребовал объяснений. Бывший лидер десептиконов тут же скинул ему перенесённые на терминал кадры с оптики и часть собственных слов, которые он успел записать. Орион сосредоточенно просмотрел полученную информацию, но чем больше проходило времени, тем сильнее он мрачнел.  
\- Что-то случилось? - рискнул поинтересоваться танкобот, когда осознал, что Пакс всё посмотрел, а теперь просто напряжённо вентилировал и молчал. - В чём дело, Орион? Что не так?  
\- Сворачивай проект, Мегатрон, - велел тягач. - Это не обсуждается. Они не придут _сюда_. Никогда.  
\- Да что стряслось-то? - подался вперёд танк. - Ты его знаешь? Ты знаешь этого Родимуса?  
\- Лично не встречались, но я наслышан об их мире… - Пакс устало пригасил на клик оптику. - Разбитостеколье. Слышал о таком?  
\- Я… - Мегатрон задумался: когда-то давно раз или, может, два что-то подобное всплывало, но он никогда не позволял своим учёным изучать этот феномен. Вся их жизнь была сосредоточена на войне. И о других мирах или, вернее, параллельных вселенных они банально не думали. - Можно сказать, что нет. А что там?  
\- Ничего хорошего, Мегатрон, ничего хорошего, - тяжело отозвался Орион. - Я видел ботов, которые попадали туда и потом возвращались. От них ничего не оставалось. В буквальном смысле. Разбитостеколье досуха высасывает всех, кто туда попадает. И я не могу позволить ни тебе, ни Некроботу - или кто там им прикинулся? - протащить сюда ублюдков, живущих там. Я не дам. Собственную Искру погашу, но не позволю!  
В итоге ни к чему конкретному они так и не пришли. Мегатрон завершил сеанс связи и крепко задумался: новости были тревожные, а все имеющиеся планы в буквальном смысле шли под откос. Как теперь быть? Как поступить правильно? Мудро?  
Мегатрон на обратном пути к себе зашёл к Ультра Магнусу и первым поставил его в известность о том, что он связывался с Паксом. На вопрос о том, как прошёл разговор и что сказал его бывший командир, экс-лидер десептиконов ответил полуправдой: Орион в сильных сомнениях, но проект продолжает жизнь. Они должны закончить.  
О том, почему танкобот так неистово верил в слова призрака, Мегатрон не задумывался. Это казалось ему правильным: ведь истина лгать не может. Каким бы гадким и ужасным не выставлял себя Родимус, он недостоин смерти. Однако у самого Мегатрона не было ни шанса, чтобы его защитить. И потому пришлось ввязать в их авантюру ещё одного бота… Дрифт слушал командира со скепсисом, но в конце пообещал, что сделает всё, чтобы защитить их главного капитана корабля. А остальное его волновать не должно. И самое главное, заметил Мегатрона, Родимус не должен ничего знать. Это может только навредить ему.

А потом случилось непоправимое… Созвав очередное собрание в баре Сверва и взгромоздившись на стол, Родимус Прайм прокашлялся и прилюдно объявил:  
\- Внимание, внимание, у меня для вас невероятные новости! Я долго думал, стоит ли об этом говорить, и понял, что больше не могу молчать! - автобот хлопнул в ладоши, и команда затихла в ожидании. - Вы все знаете, что в последнее время наши с Дрифтом отношения перешли на новый уровень. И тому есть веская причина.  
Мегатрон почувствовал, как стремительно онемели сначала кончики пальцев, а потом и вовсе обе ладони. Сочленения не гнулись, но танкобот не обращал на это дело никакого внимания. Потому что Прайм говорил. Говорил и говорил, шаркова бета, не затыкаясь.  
\- У меня появился тайный ухажёр, который посчитал, что он вправе решать мою судьбу, - громогласно пояснил капитан. - Сначала я подумал, что это шутка, но всё оказалось гораздо серьёзнее… И я понял, что нужно действовать! Слухи - это одно. Я же приведу вам факты.  
В обычное время Мегатрон бы стоял рядом с капитаном, монолитной стеной нависая над ним и наслаждаясь тем, как гибко извивается рядом с ним податливый рыжий корпус. И пусть эти чувства были больше в его фантазиях, стоять рядом всё равно было просто приятно. Но сейчас Мегатрону хотелось искренне либо удавиться, либо провалиться куда-нибудь вниз и сразу в космос. Чтобы замёрзнуть там в мгновение ока и больше никогда не проснуться.  
\- Сначала это были невинные взгляды, иногда слова, но с каждым днём ситуация всё хуже и хуже, - рассуждал Родимус, - я вижу его тень повсюду. Куда бы я ни пошёл, он всегда там. Сначала это льстило, но теперь это пугает… И я хочу, чтобы вы знали, дорогие друзья, - Прайм снова хлопнул, хотя всё внимание и так было направлено исключительно на его невероятную персону, - что любовь может стать проклятием. И теперь я хочу спросить у тебя, Мегатрон, есть ли тебе что сказать?  
Тишина, повисшая в воздухе, казалось, могла раздавить любого. Боты заозирались, пока, наконец, не нашли искомого меха и не припечатали его к стене удивлённо-недоумёнными взглядами. По ощущениям было хуже, чем если бы танкобота насадили на энергокопья.  
\- Родимус, это какая-то шутка? - тоненько пискнул из зала Тэилгейт. - Если да, то она не смешная!  
\- У меня есть свидетели его слов, - ухмыльнулся Прайм. - Магнус? Рэтчет? Наутика? Разве не при вас мой многоуважаемый со-капитан опустился передо мной на колени и впервые откровенно признался мне в любви?  
\- Ты перегибаешь палку, Родимус, - гаркнул ошарашенный медик. - Хватит. Ты разочаровал меня, капитан. Не думал, что тебе хватит наглости… нет, даже… не знаю, чего, но это! - воскликнул он. - Никто не достоин такого унижения. Даже Мегатрон. Мы уходим, - рявкнул он и резво направился   
\- То есть ты всё-таки признаёшь, что мои слова - чистейшая правда? - елейно уточнил Прайм. - Видите? Я не солгал. Ну так что? - капитан снова воззрился на Мегатрона.  
А у того не было слов… Бьющаяся на ложементе Искра, кажется, схлопнулась пару бриймов назад, когда любовь всей его жизни назвал его по имени. В обычное время танкобот, вероятно, тихонько порадовался бы, но сейчас хотелось умереть. И зачем он только согласился на предложение Ориона тогда, в тюрьме?  
\- Молчишь… - констатировал факт Прайм. - А молчание, как известно, знак согласия. Ну что же… Экипаж! Теперь вы знаете всю правду. Вот, что творится здесь на самом деле.  
Мегатрон до сих пор поражённо молчал. Это было даже хуже, чем крепкий удар Оверлорда во время тренировок в далёком прошлом. Вентиляция засбоила, и на клик танкоботу показалось, что Искра всё-таки схлопнулась: запахло чем-то палёным.  
\- Мы уходим, Мегатрон, это не обсуждается, - к нему, наконец, пробрался Рэтчет. - Пошли. А этот оплавок пусть как следует подумает над своим поведением. Магнус!  
Тягач кивнул и сурово шагнул вперёд, строго поджав губы.  
\- Я понимал и объяснял все твои выходки, Родимус, - сухо изрёк он, - но это слишком. Рэтчет прав, ты…  
\- Идиот ржавый!  
Прайм совсем не по-праймовски взвизгнул, когда кулак Дрифта с размаху влетел ему в фейсплет. Мех отшатнулся, и Магнус его поймал.  
\- Да что ты творишь такое? - накинулся на него мечник. - Ты хоть сам себя слышишь, Родимус? Я вообще в последнее время тебя не узнаю. Ты не тот Прайм, которого я знал.  
Родимус гулко, почти безумно расхохотался, когда Дрифт спрыгнул вниз и, активно орудуя локтями, стал продираться к выходу сквозь рассасывающуюся толпу.  
\- Рэтчет, подожди! - крикнул он исчезнувшему в проёме медику, утягивающему за собой капитана. - Рэтч!  
Меха расступились, выталкивая его наружу, и самурай исчез следом. В баре снова повисла мертвецкая тишина.  
\- Ну что же, - подытожил Родимус, утерев разбитые губы, - если даже мой верный помощник и партнёр против меня - полагаю, ситуация хуже некуда. И всему виной Мегатрон. Если бы Оптимус не притащил его сюда, не было бы всего этого шлака!  
\- Надо надо поговорить, - оборвал его Ультра Магнус. - Экипаж, разойтись по квартам! Если кто будет шнырять во внеурочное время по коридорам корабля - минимум десять смен на гауптвахте вне очереди. Всем понятно?  
Боты заворчали, но спорить не стали: скандал, устроенный прилюдно, взбудоражил многих.

Мегатрон безмолвно смотрел в белую стену медбэя, не видя окружающего мира. Он раз за разом переживал шок, полученный несколькими бриймами ранее. Вокруг сновал раздражённый Рэтчет, чьи пластины брони вставали дыбом, а следом складывались в монолитную пластину. Он то бренчал приборами, то пробирками, то садился, а потом снова вскакивал и продолжал носиться вокруг, пытаясь чем-то заняться руки, когда внутрь ввалился Дрифт.  
\- Клянусь, я не знал, что он собирается делать! - выпалил с порога мечник. - Рэтчет! Капитан! Это… это… у меня слов нет!  
Мегатрон не пошевелился, невидящим взором рассматривая ослепительно белоснежное покрытие.  
\- Почему ты не заткнул его, Дрифт? - моментально набросился на мечника Рэтчет. - Почему?! Всё это с самого начала было плохой идеей! Это… А-а-а-а! - заломив манипуляторы, медик резко отвернулся, гоняя вентиляцию. Он нашарил взглядом капитана и резво направился к нему. - Мегатрон? Приём. Ты с нами?  
Дрифт тревожно кусал губы и не знал, куда деть руки, но подошёл следом и осторожно присел рядом. Но так, чтобы не мешать потянувшемуся за каким-то инъектором медику.  
\- Это успокоительное, - озвучил Рэтчет, - сейчас я его вколю, а потом ты поспишь. Прямо здесь. Я никого сюда не пущу, тебе нужно отдохнуть.  
Мегатрон даже не вздрогнул, когда тонкая игла проткнула покрытие магистрали, а доза лекарства рванула внутрь, тут же смешиваясь с внутренним энергоном и впитываясь в него. Широкие плечи медленно, обессиленно опустились вниз, и танк, наконец, уткнулся фейсплетом в ладони. Дрифт протянул было манипулятор, чтобы коснуться капитана, выражая дружескую поддержку, но медик гневным фырканьем велел этого не делать. Самурай послушно сел обратно, продолжая нервно кусать и без того исцарапанное клыками покрытие губ.  
\- Я не знаю, что думать, - тихо проскрипел Мегатрон. - Слов нет. И сил тоже.  
\- Ложись, - Рэтчет помог ему улечься на платформу, где обычно жаловались на свои проблемы пациенты. - Спи, сколько надо. Если хочешь, можешь подзарядиться.  
Мегатрон нерешительно кивнул и неуклюже вытянулся на узкой платформе. Места было маловато, но лучше так, в тишине и покое, чем в кварте, куда наверняка начнут ломиться все, кому не лень.  
Не прошло и пары бриймов, как оптика бывшего лидера десептиконов погасла, и танк провалился в глубокий оффлайн. Дрифт с сочувствием посмотрел на него и не без толики мстительности сбросил вызов Родимуса по внутренней связи: обойдётся. Наломал дров, а другим теперь разгребать. Да что с ним такое?! Однако стоило Прайму отключиться, как по связи поступил звонок от Тэилгейта. Встревоженный минибот сообщил мечнику, что надпись в общей мойке изменилась. Поверх первых цифр другой краской написали другие. И теперь там стояла сегодняшняя дата…  
\- Рэтчет, - окликнул медика Дрифт, - Рэтчет!  
\- Да чего тебе? - раздражённо отозвался тот.  
\- Тэилгейт сказал, что цифры в мойке изменились, - не слыша собственного удивления, сообщил ему мечник. - Не знаю, что происходит, но Рэтч… Всё очень серьёзно, да?  
\- Какая там дата? - поинтересовался медик и вернулся к Мегатрону: на его ладони активировался небольшой летательный сканер. Дрифт озвучил. Рэтчет едва не споткнулся о ножку каталки с инструментами. - Что ты сказал?!  
Дрифт повторил...   
… а через брийм начался ад.

*** 

Очнулся Мегатрон резко, как от толчка. Он активировал оптику и тут же прикрыл окуляры ладонью, защищая чувствительные сенсоры от излишне ослепительного света. Вокруг было немного прохладно, и танк снова помянул недобрым словом онемевшие кончики пальцев. Однако через несколько кликов чувствительность начала возвращаться. Мегатрон убрал ладонь от фейсплета и тихо охнул… Вокруг простирался космос, а яркий свет исходил от разноцветных звёзд, сотнями, тысячами окружавших его корпус, подёрнутый красивым узором изморози.  
\- Я умер, - с толикой удивления констатировал факт бывший лидер десептиконов.  
Перед оптикой тут же вспыхнули события, предшествующие его скорой кончине. Громкие унизительные слова Родимуса, полубезумный оскал, исказивший приятные черты лицевой. Ошарашенное молчание экипажа Лост Лайта, едва слышимые шепотки за спиной. И ослепительная белизна стены в медбэе, а рядом встревоженный, но заботливый Рэтчет. Да уж… Как же удивительно порой складывается жизнь.  
\- Вижу, ты пришёл в себя.  
Мегатрон обернулся и не удержался, презрительно поджал губы, без удовольствия рассматривая подёрнутый печалью фейсплет Некробота.  
\- Мне жаль, что так получилось, - тихо изрёк он. - Ты не умер. Пока что. Я называю это место Пустошью. У каждого она своя… Тебе, например, близки звёзды.  
\- Что я здесь делаю? - танкобот снова огляделся: бескрайний космос манил своей умиротворённостью, распахнув мягкие объятия. - И почему ты здесь? Ты же не… как ты там сказал? Не контактируешь с живыми?  
\- Ты не живой, - грустно улыбнулся Некробот, - но и не мёртвый. Ты посередине. Всё зависит от того, как справятся твои друзья. Ты на распутье: захочешь - уйдёшь к ним. Не захочешь - пойдёшь со мной… Я покажу тебе любой уголок этого бескрайнего мира, какой только захочешь, - бот жестом обвёл всю галактику.  
\- А Родимус умер? - чувствуя, как предательские вздрогнула прохладная Искра, поинтересовался Мегатрон. - Из-за этого происходит… всё это?  
\- К сожалению, да, - покачал шлемом Некробот. - Я уже забрал его, и теперь Родимус покоится с миром. Когда придёт его время, он переродится.  
Мегатрон отвернулся: честплейт с силой сдавило чувством чего-то неправильного. Всё с самого начала пошло не по тому сценарию, который он разрабатывал. Не должен был Прайм так скоро их покинуть. Где и что сбилось с ракурса?  
\- У твоего друга руки бога, - Некробот подплыл к нему со спины и сделал пас рукой: напротив заклубилось облако тумана, и в нём бывший шахтёр сумел рассмотреть почти до дезактива серого Рэтчета и других медиков, окруживших его начинающий рассыпаться корпус. - Он борется до последнего. И у него есть шанс вернуть тебя обратно.  
\- А нужно? - безразлично поинтересовался танк. - Я так понимаю, что _другой_ Родимус уже там. Значит, вам удалось сохранить наш мир и всё остальное. Зачем там я?  
\- Решать только тебе, Мегатрон, - мех осторожно коснулся его плеча, на клик отвлекая от завораживающего и одновременно ужасающего до самой глубины Искры зрелища, - но если бы я был живым, то хотел бы сделать всё, что в моих силах, чтобы не упустить свой второй шанс. Какой бы страшной ни была цена за него…  
Некробот отступил, и танкобот снова воззрился на клубящееся облако. Рэтчет что-то говорил, и бывший гладиатор, прищурившись, прочитал по губам несколько слов: “... живи, шарков оплавок, ну же!..”. Потом, кажется, медик произнёс что-то про Родимуса, но Мегатрон этого уже не осознал.  
Корпус сковала приятная нега, и экс-лидер десептиконов размеренно провалился в оффлайн. Мир вокруг наполнился знакомым лейтмотивом, и Мегатрон про себя подумал, что не видит смысла в дальнейшем активе: он не справился с порученной задачей. Но в словах Некробота была своя доля правды - если есть возможность ухватиться за ещё один шанс, им нужно воспользоваться. Хотя бы ради того, чтобы отдать дань памяти его Родимусу - наглому рыжему оплавку, который возомнил о себе невесть что. Ржавому болту, решившему, что так будет лучше. Что так будет проще его позабыть…   
Мысли путались, и Мегатрон уплывал. Космос, наполненный чарующей музыкой, убаюкивал. Танкобот на клик встрепенулся, когда почувствовал движение вверх, а в следующее мгновение провалился в оффлайн. В крепкий и здоровый. Выход из которого сопровождался самым мерзким на всём белом свете звуком - пиканьем медицинских приборов. А уж когда сверху обессиленно качнулся силуэт, смутно похожий на устало-обеспокоенный фейсплет Рэтчета, Мегатрон смог с огромным трудом выдавить:  
\- Привет…  
Рэтчет разразился руганью и едва не врезал в почти дезактивный корпус. Но что было дальше, Мегатрон не помнил: критически низкие показатели всех систем вывели его в стазис, сберегая крупицы энергии, которая ушла на поддержание космического моста.

*** 

Разумеется, когда Мегатрон, наконец, выбрался из медбэя, первым делом он направился к бывшей тюрьме Оверлорда. Ведь именно там сейчас под строжайшим наблюдение содержали тех, кто прибыл на корабль и сожрал одним скачком абсолютно всю энергию квантовых двигателей Лост Лайта. Рэтчет до последнего твердил, что Мегатрону лучше повременить с этим, поскольку его корпус нуждался в отдыхе как в физическом, так и в моральном смысле. Вплоть до того, что медик притащил к нему Ранга и велел заниматься психотерапией прямо там: смерть Родимуса совершенно точно оставила на последнем и единственном капитане корабля мощный отпечаток. И не разобравшись с этим, лезть к его двойнику, злобно сверкающему оптикой и постоянно показывающему камерам видеонаблюдения самые неприличные жесты и глифы, Рэтчет считал кощунственным.  
Мегатрон, честно говоря, не особо рвался туда, но вставший ребром вопрос больше не мог ждать. Пора было приниматься за дело без отлагательств. Ультра Магнус и так сдерживал, сколько мог, наплыв ничего не понимающих членов экипажа. Весть о том, что капитан пришёл в себя, молниеносно расползлась по кораблю, и теперь каждое утро начиналось с того, что Рэтчет в буквальном смысле пинками сначала разгонял активистов, а уже потом принимался за всё остальное. Спасибо Дрифту, Персептору и, самое удивительное, Циклонусу со Скидсом, которые помогали сдерживать наплыв. Иногда, правда, безуспешно.  
Стоило экс-лидеру десептиконов показаться в дверях медбэя, как к нему в порыве чувств подскочил бродящий неподалёку Тэилгейт и даже искренне обнял за коленный шарнир. Минибот пробормотал что-то нечленораздельное и тут же отошёл в сторонку, скромно потупив взгляд и нервно переплетая пальцы.  
\- Со мной всё в порядке, Тэилгейт, спасибо за заботу, - поблагодарил его Мегатрон. - Не нервничай так сильно, - мягко улыбнулся он вздрогнувшему автоботу, - побереги себя. Где Циклонус?  
\- Я сменил его совсем недавно, - смущённо пробормотал тот. - Циклон долго дежурил здесь. Он говорит, что я быстрее устаю, а он привыкший. Но ему тоже надо отдыхать! Я не могу позволить, чтобы он беспрерывно стоял рядом. Скидс, конечно, поддерживал его, но это всё равно не то!  
\- Я на ногах, а с остальным мы справимся, - кивнул ему Мегатрон, - возвращайся к себе, дружище, порадуй Циклона хорошими новостями.  
Тэилгейт восторженно пискнул и, получив разрешение, тут же ретировался. Однако стоило ему исчезнуть за углом, как оттуда же, щёлкая затвором плазмогана, выскочил топорщащий пластины брони Вирл.  
\- Явился не запылился, - едко процедил он. - Пошли уже, _капитан_ , тебя там твой перец заждался. Говорит, сил нет, как хочет с тобой потрепаться о жизни.  
\- И я рад тебя видеть, Вирл, - кивнул вертолёту Мегатрон. - Рэтчет сказал, я долго пробыл в отключке.  
\- Считай, целую жизнь провалялся, - хмыкнул тот и поцокал супинаторами в сторону нижней палубы. - Рэтчет уже почти объявил, что ты дезактив, когда ты активировал линзы и поздоровался с ним. Фёрст Эйд потом сказал, что в тот момент он постарел ворн на двадцать. Нельзя же, оплавок, так других пугать!  
\- А Родимус? - Мегатрон боялся ответа. Но понимал, что он должен знать. А Вирл, кажется, вполне был настроен на разговор, как ни странно. - Наш капитан. Что с ним сейчас?  
\- Мы похоронили его, - резко помрачнел крушитель, - сколотили гроб и с почестями отправили в космос. А этот чувак, который похож на него, вообще утверждает, что он якобы тоже Родимус. Что это вообще за шлак такой?!  
\- Я всё объясню, Вирл, но сначала я должен переговорить с ним, - отозвался танкобот. - А потом созовём собрание, и я отвечу на все ваши вопросы.  
\- Надеюсь, - Вирл ввёл код от двери, и створки распахнулись.  
Стоящие на страже Гетэвей и Атомайзер синхронно вскинулись, когда увидели широкий силуэт.  
\- С возвращением, командир, - козырнул Атомайзер. - Как самочувствие?  
\- Из дезактива ещё никто не возвращался в бодром расположении духа, - осадил его Гетэвей. - Ты к ним? - он кивнул в сторону широкого окна, за которым ярко светили вмонтированные в пол прожектора. И когда только успели? - Они теряют терпение. Хорошо, что ты пришёл.  
\- Ослабь освещение. Мне нужен Родимус… тот, _другой_ Родимус, - велел Мегатрон. - Мы должны поговорить.   
\- Проблема в том, что он там не один, - снова встрял Атомайзер. - Ультра Магнус как-то мельком обмолвился, что прийти должен был только Прайм, а их там целая куча! Поэтому мы и закрыли их там. Сильные оплавки, в драку только так лезут, - тут же нажаловался он на гостей.  
\- Не один?! - удивился танкобот, но тут же кашлянул, возвращая самообладание. - Что же… давайте взглянем.  
Гетэвей обошёл его и защёлкал по встроенной в стену панели. Вирл встал рядом с Атомайзером и небрежно сжал в клешнях заряженный плазмоган: хоть один дёрнется, и он снесёт ему башку. Молча и безапелляционно. Свет постепенно затух, и Мегатрон мог поклясться, что в гробовой тишине абсолютно все слышали, как резко ухнула вниз его Искра.  
Рэведж первым заметил за окном тюрьмы какое-то шевеление и навострил аудиосенсоры. Белоснежный, но покоцанный корпус напряжённо вытянулся, хвост заметался по полу. Глядя на него, подобрались и все остальные. Между ушей ему на шлем легла неполированная ладонь, и Амбулон наклонился, тихо заговорив с киберкотом. Тот что-то ответил ему, и теперь оба бота щурились, пытаясь рассмотреть, кто же пришёл к ним в гости.  
Амбулон брезгливо поджал губы, когда рядом с ним выросли ещё два силуэта. Близнецы-дуоботы Шок и Ор синхронно оскалились и демонстративно стукнулись кулаками, словно предвкушая новую бойню. Даже если их кто-нибудь завалит, они всё равно успеют открутить парочку-другую нерадивых шлемов, заливая внутренним топливо всё, что попадётся им под ноги. Однако оба тут же скривились, когда перед ними вырос Пайпс и недвусмысленно хлопнул братьев по инсигниям на честплейтах. Шок буркнул что-то язвительное на этот жест, и Ор загоготал. А в следующее мгновение оба брата попытались сбить малявку с ног.  
Но слишком вёрткий мех резво перешёл в альт-мод и тупо проскочил между коленями одного из близнецов. Второй попытался достать его, но в итоге лишь сшиб родственную Искру, и теперь на полу валялась вопящая и матерящаяся куча мала. Разномастные конечности постепенно переключились с одного на другое, и теперь близнецы самозабвенно дубасили друг друга, пока Пайпс, поднявшийся в стороне, гаденько улыбался, поглядывая на потасовку. Рэведж раздражённо дёрнул хвостом и пересел подальше от места, где кипели страсти. Амбулон перебрался следом за ним.  
Мегатрон хрипнул вентиляцией, когда к драчунам бросился знакомый ему силуэт, и через клик комната озарилась яркой вспышкой. Близнецы взвыли и пустились наутёк в разные стороны, держась за опалённые конечности. Волна пламени быстро стухла, но даже не чувствуя сочащегося запаха палёного напалма, танкобот уже знал, кто там стоял. Родимус круто развернулся на супинаторах и, сплюнув прямо на пол, подошёл к окну, вглядываясь в полумрак, выискивая хоть что-то, что, наконец, ответит на тонну его вопросов.  
\- Правда, они похожи? - тихо поинтересовался Скидс.  
\- Они всё время так, - добавил Гетэвей, - дерутся, мирятся, снова дерутся, снова мирятся.  
\- И с ними Рэведж. Тоже дико похожий на нашего… Это же ведь Рэведж? - уточнил Атомайзер.  
\- Я должен поговорить с их лидером, - проигнорировав вопросы, отозвался Мегатрон. - Здесь есть система пожаротушения?  
\- Само собой, - кивнул Гетэвей. - Хочешь вытащить его сюда и остаться с ним тет-а-тет? На случай, если он попытается сжечь тебя?  
\- Вроде того, - согласился танкобот. - Я могу поговорить с ним вот так?  
\- Да, там есть динамики. Остались ещё от Оверлорда, - фыркнул паром Вирл, - если, конечно, кое-кто их не выдрал. У этих автоботов прямо удивительная тяга к разрушению… Даже хуже, чем у меня! - оскорбился крушитель с плохо скрываемым восхищением и явно в предвкушении отличной потасовки.  
\- Гетэвей, включи, пожалуйста, - велел Мегатрон чересчур напряжённому боту. - Посмотрим, насколько сговорчивы наши гости.  
Танкобот собрал всю силу воли в кулак и приблизился к стеклу: нашарив взглядом динамик, он дождался сухого “готово, кэп” и стравил пар.  
\- С вами говорит капитан Лост Лайта - Мегатрон, - представился он. Автоботы и десептиконы по ту сторону стекла угомонились и синхронно воззрились на ослабленную защиту из лучей прожекторов. - Сейчас я открою дверь и прошу выйти вперёд Родимуса Прайма, - коротко изложил он суть своего вопроса. - Предупреждаю, в случае проявления агрессии либо неадекватного поведения, я применю особые меры по сдерживанию натиска. Всем отойти к противоположной стене. Родимус, я жду вас.  
Отключив динамики, танк выпрямился. За его спиной завозились оставшиеся члены экипажа. Снова щёлкнул затвором Вирл, а Гетэвей активировал противопожарную систему: одна искра, и с потолка польётся вода.  
Двери распахнулись, и через несколько кликов из яркого света медленно ступил в полумрак до боли знакомый силуэт. Стоило ему оказаться в другом помещении, как тюрьма Оверлорда снова заблокировалась. Мегатрон выпрямился, вглядываясь в напряжённые очертания. Через клик ярко вспыхнули алые линзы, и Родимус Прайм медленно приблизился к нему, крепко сжав кулаки: готовый к любой атаке, внимательный и сосредоточенный. Совершенно _другой_.  
\- Значит, ты всё-таки Мегатрон, - холодно изрёк он, с любопытством рассматривая внимательную оптику, а после широкие массивные плечи и дуло танка позади. Взгляд скользнул ниже и задержался на инсигнии автоботов, идеально вписывающейся в общий образ. Остальное Родимуса не особо заинтересовало. - Полагаю, я должен поблагодарить тебя, раз ты милостиво не дал сдохнуть мне и остаткам моей команды.  
Мегатрон буквально прикусил себе глоссу, задавливая глупое возражение где-то внутри: ему-то, может, и не дал, а вот _их_ Родимус всё же погиб; так что вопрос спорный.  
\- Это всё было не только ради вас, - сохраняя максимально спокойный тон, ответил экс-лидер десептиконов. - Наш мир также находился под угрозой, поэтому пришлось пойти на крайние меры.  
\- Ты видел его, - Прайм шагнул немного ближе, но не спрашивая, констатируя факт. - Этого оплавка. Некробота. Что он тебе наплёл?  
\- Что-то об уничтожении одних вселенных и создании других, - коротко отозвался Мегатрон. - Он сказал, что ваш мир находился под угрозой, а в нашем не хватало… своего рода столпов, которые его поддерживают. И ты - твоя Искра - станет одним из них.  
\- Даже странно, что не соврал, - презрительно скривился Родимус. - Ну что же… вот он я. И что дальше? Будем жить долго и счастливо?  
Вирл хотел было вмешаться, но Атомайзер вовремя перехватил его и тихо прошептал тому что-то в аудиосенсоры, оттащив подальше. Гетэвей встал так, чтобы скрыть возмущённо сверкающего линзой крушителя за собой и не отвлекать командиров от важного разговора.  
\- Я не знаю будущего, Родимус, но прежде чем вы все выйдете отсюда, и я представлю вас команде, я хочу знать наверняка, - танк чуть прищурился, с опаской рассматривая обманчиво привычный фейсплет, - что ты собираешься делать?  
\- В каком плане? - игриво ухмыльнулся Прайм. - Мне вроде как обещали здесь нормальную жизнь… И это вполне меня устраивает.  
Мегатрон затылком чувствовал, как напрягся его экипаж. Особенно и без того нервный Вирл, готовый сорваться в любое мгновение, чтобы вмазать по знакомому фейсплету. Гетэвей испытывал похожие чувства, но проявлял чуть больше разумности. А Атомайзер так и вовсе верил в наилучший исход. Или хотя бы пытался.  
\- Я - капитан Лост Лайт, - озвучил свой вердикт танк, - ты и твои друзья - мои подчинённые. Я помогу вам освоиться здесь, подыщу каждому наиболее подходящее место работы и сделаю всё, чтобы вы все стали частью моей команды.  
\- И что взамен? - равнодушно фыркнул Родимус.  
\- Никаких бунтов, дружеские отношения с членами экипажа, а также полнейшее следование моим приказам, и лично ты дополнительно несёшь ответственность за своих подопечных, - припечатал Мегатрон. - За любой промах каждый из них вместе с тобой отчитываются передо мной. Скажу честно, я не люблю и не хочу применять меры давление и любого другого насильственного воздействия на вас, - добавил он, - но неповиновения я не потерплю.  
\- Зануда, - ухмыльнулся тёмно-фиолетовый Родимус Прайм, - ещё что-нибудь? Если нет, то будь любезен, дай заправиться. Мы уже несколько дней никаких пайков не получали. Близнецы скоро с катушек съедут в таком ритме жизни.  
\- Как только ты объяснишь своей команде все правила нахождения здесь, так сразу, - Мегатрон жестом указал на дверь. - Гетэвей?  
Створки разъехались, и прожектора снова немного угасли. Рэведж в нетерпении мявкнул, когда Прайм нехотя, но всё же вернулся внутрь. Дверь снова захлопнулась, и пока Родимус, собрав вокруг себя свою небольшую команду, передавал им суть разговора, Вирл в недоумении уставился на танкобота.  
\- Ты - капитан?! - прошипел крушитель. - Ты, Мегатрон?! Оплавок, да ты же военный преступник! Какой, в шлак, капитан корабля?!  
\- Им об этом знать не обязательно, - осадил его мех, скрестив манипуляторы на честплейте, - во всяком случае, в первое время. Или ты хочешь сразу попасть под пресс диктатуры Разбитостеколья? Ты знаешь, как они там жили? Думаю, что нет и знать не хочешь.  
\- И правильно делаешь, - сухо поддакнул Гетэвей. - Я встречал ботов, которые возвращались оттуда, и это было ужасно… Они возвращались настолько поломанными, что больше никогда не становились похожими на прежних себя. Их мир убивает. В буквальном смысле.  
\- Я не боюсь какого-то там выскочки с напалмом, - задорно фыркнул Вирл. - Что наш Родимус, что этот - один болт ржавый. Надеюсь, этот хотя бы не будет толкать пафосные ре… - крушитель резко осёкся.  
\- Закончил? - тяжёлый взгляд исподлобья припечатал врекера к полу. - Если да - будь любезен, сгоняй в бар к Сверву и объяви об общем сборе. Я представлю команде наших новых друзей.  
\- Я тебе не какой-то там вертолёт по перевозочным пунктам, - вспылил Вирл, - первый и последний раз иду навстречу! - гордо прошелестел он и, круто развернувшись, резво помчался исполнять приказ. Без энтузиазма, конечно, но и так сойдёт.  
\- Так это была правда? - голос Атомайзера надломился. - Капитан…  
\- Не понимаю, о чём ты, - обернулся Мегатрон, параллельно отправляя Ультра Магнусу и Рэтчета сообщение о том, что он собирается сделать и коротко пересказывая суть разговора с Праймом.  
\- Про нашего Родимуса, - пояснил тот, - ну, когда он собрал нас всех, а потом обвинил тебя в… - мех осёкся и ощутимо смущённо завентилировал.  
\- Это дело в далёком прошлом, - как смог, мягко ответил танк. - Есть вещи, с которыми мне только предстоит разобраться, и тот… гм, инцидент - один из них. И если у тебя больше нет лишних вопросов, - Мегатрон специально вставил драматичную паузу, - будь любезен, выпусти автоботов. Родимус уже закончил.  
Гетэвей кивнул напарнику и подошёл к массивному серому плечу, вставая рядом. Атомайзер послушно отключил прожектора, и меха по ту сторону камеры, кажется, синхронно облегчённо стравили пар. Рэведж забрался к Амбулону на руки и теперь с любопытством косился на выход. Створки медленно разъехались, и Родимус первым шагнул в полумрак.  
\- Они согласны, - с ходу процедил он сквозь дентопластины и тут же поправил самого себя: - Мы согласны.  
\- Замечательно, - кивнул Мегатрон. - Скрепим наш договор, - он протянул Прайму ладонь.  
Родимус ощутимо напрягся и в первый клик тормознул: его удивляла такая открытость. Наверняка это какая-то подстава, иначе просто быть не может! Что задумал этот мех, представившийся Мегатроном? Зачем ему это? Он ведь лжёт с самого начала. Он даже представился другим именем. Родимус совершенно точно знал, что Мегатрон - это какой-то другой мех. Не мог лидер десептиконов добровольно надеть инсигнию автоботов. Не мог лидер десептиконов избрать колёсный альт-мод: он ведь придумал сикеров, модернизировал летунов - зачем ему самому продолжать месить грязь, как частенько отзывались о них, автоботах, десептиконы?! Поганый лжец. Родимусу только предстояло вывести его на чистую воду. Но сначала он затаится: выждет столько, сколько потребуется, соберёт информацию по крупицам, а потом прижмёт танка и вытрясет из него всю правду. Так же, как недавно он поступил с Оптимусом…  
\- Хорошо, - недовольно скривился он, но протянутую ладонь сжал в ответном быстром жесте, - капитан.  
Близнецы синхронно прыснули себе в руки, но тут же сделали вид, что они не причём, что всё в порядке. Пайпс деловито рассмотрел сопровождающих капитана и даже ехидно подмигнул визором смутившемуся от такого пристального внимания Атомайзеру. Амбулон нерешительно мялся, но киберкота не отпускал. Рэведж удобно извернулся у него в руках и постоянно принюхивался, сканируя и запоминая всё, что его окружало: интересный мир… и пах он совершенно по-другому. Не так, как дома. Здесь не чувствовалось постоянной опасности… И это даже нравилось звероформеру.  
\- Отлично, - Мегатрон выдавил из себя улыбку. - А теперь пройдём на собрание. Я хочу официально объявить о вашем прибытии и переговорить с командой. Подумайте: если вам есть, что сказать, я дам вам такую возможность. В конце концов, полагаю, теперь это ваш дом… И нужно к нему привыкать.  
Родимус раздражённо дёрнул спойлером и едва не зацепил Шока: тот отпрянул и буркнул ему в спину что-то невразумительное. Прайм жестом показал ему “лижи гайку” и первым направился за Мегатроном. Остальные потянулись за ним. Амбулон замыкал процессию и упрямо молчал, с подозрением поглядывая на Атомайзера, идущего за ним. Почти как под конвоем… словно они преступники.

В баре было шумно. Меха набились настолько плотно, что пришлось садиться прямо на столы, кое-что сдвигать и при этом негромко, но нетерпеливо бубнить. Мегатрон услышал галдёж издалека и здраво рассудил, что зайти лучше через чёрный ход: там, где Сверв хранил канистры с энгексом, был запасной выход. Всяко лучше, чем продираться через неистовствующую толпу. Танкобот жестом велел остальным притормозить.  
\- Я приглашу вас, когда придёт время, - мех обернулся, - сначала хочу поговорить с ними сам. Подготовлю команду к вашему появлению, насколько это возможно.  
\- Не торопись, у нас столько времени впереди, - хохотнул Шок. Ор тут же тихо загоготал, поддакивая близнецу. - Можно и в темноте посидеть.  
\- Это лучше, чем цепляться за обломки корабля, разваливающегося под натиском взрывающейся вселенной, - прошелестел Пайпс.  
\- Было страшно, - испуганно мяукнул Рэведж. - Не хотелось бы… повторения, - смущённо добавил он и спрятал морду в локтевом сгибе Амбулона. Десептикон улыбнулся ему и мягко потрепал по голове.  
\- Всё позади, дружище, - заурчал он, - кошмар в прошлом.  
\- Фу, - скривился Ор, - опять десы сопли разводят.  
\- Просто тебя никогда так не ласкали, ушлёпок, - поддел брата Шок.  
Ор почти сорвался с места, чтобы впечатать близнеца в стену, когда между ними вырос Родимус. Ему хватило одного сурового взгляда, чтобы братья потеряли друг к другу интерес.  
\- Не сейчас, - проскрипел он заострёнными и сколотыми дентопластинами, - нам нужно сосредоточиться на другом.  
\- Тихо, - еле слышно повысил голос Мегатрон. - Я пошёл. Позову вас, когда будет нужно. Никаких скандалов и публичных разборок. Предупреждаю, команда… сильно удивится, когда увидит вас.  
\- Так точно, шеф, - растянул губы в издевательской улыбке Шок.  
\- Как скажете, босс, - Ор попытался сделать реверанс, но запутался в ногах и с грохотом растянулся среди канистр энгекса. В баре повисла гробовая тишина - экипаж Лост Лайта, привлечённый шумом, затих в ожидании.  
\- Тихо, - повторил одними губами Мегатрон и, стравив пар, вышел в свет…


	3. 3.

Разумеется, команда корабля ещё долго пережёвывала произошедшие события. Когда Мегатрон вышел к ним и рассказал, с чего всё началось, почему так получилось и что теперь их всех ждёт, экипаж взорвался воплями и едва ли не выстрелами. К счастью, потасовку удалось довольно быстро замять, но многие меха откровенно отказывались верить в то, что слышали. И хотя Ультра Магнус, Рэтчет и учёные подтвердили все слова их командира, экипаж всё равно кипел, не в силах справиться со столь странными новостями.  
Мегатрон чувствовал себя измотанным, но собрав всю волю в кулак, он выпустил на импровизированную сцену сначала Родимуса, а потом его приспешников. Прайм легко взобрался на исцарапанный стол и задумчивым взглядом обвёл притихших автоботов. Близнецы монолитной горой восстали позади. Пайпс походкой от бедра притормозил справа, а Амбулон, не выпускающий из рук ошарашенного Рэведжа, невозмутимо замер слева. К слову, именно киберкот вызвал наибольший резонанс среди команды.  
\- Рэведж жив! - восторженно запищал из толпы Тэилгейт. - Ребята, Рэведж жив!  
\- И Амбулон! - теряя чувства, выдохнул Фёрст Эйд. - Оплавок… живой!  
Родимус ощутимо удивился такому приёму - он никак не мог взять в толк, почему десептиконов так радостно приветствовали? А вот на автоботов смотрели заинтересованно, но без страха. Что это за мир такой? Что в нём было не так?!  
\- Я - Родимус Прайм, - громко огласил своё имя тёмно-лиловый мех, - я и моя команда - мы действительно из другого мира. Я без понятия, сможем ли мы жить здесь… но надеюсь, что нам удастся… подружиться, - с трудом выдавил он из себя ненавистное слово. Если бы Оптимус услышал его, уже давно бы пристрелил нерадивого преемника. Бессовестный ублюдок. - Это близнецы Шок и Ор, с ними Пайпс… а трусливых десептиконов вы, кажется, и так знаете.  
Родимус говорил что-то ещё, но Мегатрон его не перебивал. В принципе, первое знакомство прошло более или менее успешно, и экс-лидер десептиконов посчитал, что всё могло бы сложиться гораздо хуже. В ближайшее же время нужно будет связаться с Оптимусом и доложить об обстановке, а потом они решат, как быть дальше.  
\- Команда, - пробасил танк, - я понимаю, что у вас ещё много вопросов, и вы заинтересованы событиями, которые произошли. Но давайте не гнать волну… Позволим нашим гостям немного отдохнуть. Нас ждёт долгое путешествие, и я уверен, что мы все успеем ещё тесно пообщаться.  
Экипаж неодобрительно засвистел, но Ультра Магнус помог капитану разогнать толпу, и Мегатрон повёл новых членов экипажа к их квартам. Во всяком случае, Магнус вроде как сказал, что подыскал им подходящие койко-места.  
\- Слышь, да тут прямо почти дворец, - ошарашенно выдохнул Шок, когда им выделили двухместную кварту. - Давно я не спал на таких платформах.  
\- Ага, - Ор для проформы попинал одну из них, - выглядит… неплохо.  
Близнецы, правда, тут же сцепились в новой схватке, решая, кто где будет спать, но Магнус оставил это уже на их совесть. Примчавшийся Рэтчет потребовал Амбулона к себе и, не дожидаясь разрешения, схватил того за локтевой шарнир и потащил за собой. Идущий рядом Рэведж испуганно мявкнул, когда медики исчезли за углом.  
\- Можешь остаться у меня, - утешил его Мегатрон, - у меня есть… специально оборудованное место для звероформера. Но если не хочешь, я провожу тебя в медбэй к Амбулону. Ничего страшного.  
Киберкот поджал уши, раздумывая. Грязно-белый хвост ходил ходуном из стороны в сторону, чем неимоверно раздражал Прайма.  
\- Решай быстрее, - не вытерпел, гаркнул он на десептикона, - вшивая кошка. Как тебя только десептиконы терпели, неудачник?!  
\- Родимус, - осадил его танк, - успокойся.  
\- Я спокоен, как киберудав, - прошипел автобот, - но эта мразь бесит меня всё сильнее с каждым кликом. И либо мы решаем вопрос сейчас, либо я сворачиваю ему шею.  
\- Я хочу к Амбулону, - отозвался Рэведж, на всякий случай отойдя подальше: с Прайма станется исполнить обещанное быстрее, чем он кого-то предупредит. - Пожалуйста, - помявшись, добавил он.  
\- … а он и говорит, - из-за угла выплыл Блюстрик, а за ним семенил голубоватый минибот, - сэр, не будете ли вы так любезны поставить канистру обратно? Мы туда сливаем отработку!  
Тэилгейт заливисто захохотал над шуткой, но тут же затих, заметив процессию впереди. Вынырнувший следом Циклонус одарил новоявленных автоботов одним из самых мрачных взглядов. Пайпс с восхищением выдохнул:  
\- Какой меха…  
\- Циклон? - минибот перевёл ошарашенный взгляд на старшего товарища. - А это разве не…?  
\- Да, - процедил десептикон. - Это Пайпс.  
\- О, мы знакомы? - воодушевлённо всплеснул руками тот. - Прелестно. Позвольте-ка напомнить, а вы, собственно, кто? Хотя неважно. Я бы вас оседлал! Всех троих, - автобот задорно блеснул визором, одарив каждого из команды Лост Лайта недвусмысленным взглядом. Даже сжавшегося Тэилгейта.  
\- Хорошо, что вы здесь, - разрядил обстановку Мегатрон. - Циклонус, Блюстрик, проводите, пожалуйста, наших гостей в медбэй, - велел он. - Рэведж хотел остаться с Амбулоном, а Пайпс… будет жить неподалёку.  
\- Ох, но мы можем продолжить общение и в более интимной обстановке, - почти кокетливо хихикнул Пайпс, - я с радостью!  
\- Как скажете, кэп, - козырнул Блюстрик, - ну пошли… дружище.  
Пайпс повеселел окончательно и резво направился за конвоирами, игриво поцарапывая периодически отстающего и попадающегося под его манипуляторы Тэилгейта. Циклонус в конце концов резко вздёрнул минибота вверх и усадил к себе на руки - ишь как автобот наглый попался!  
\- Ну что же… - Родимус проводил их тяжёлым взглядом, - мы остались одни. Что теперь?  
\- Тебе тоже нужно отдохнуть и заправиться, - пожал плечами Мегатрон. - Пойдём. Я покажу тебе твою кварту. А завтра решим, чем занять вас всех.  
Прайм язвительно вскинул надлинзовый щиток, но спорить не стал: первое удивление проходило, уступая место логическому анализу. Перед ним действительно был Мегатрон, но другой. Хотя это никак не уменьшало того, что за плечами этого меха скрывалась такая же история длиною в жизнь. И Родимус чувствовал в себе зачатки любопытства - ему хотелось закопаться в чужой актив и вывернуть его наизнанку, чтобы понять, получится ли провернуть здесь то, что не получилось сделать дома.

*** 

То, что Мегатрон позволит Родимусу закопаться в информационные сводки по кончики локаторов шлема было немного… необычно. Прайм почему-то решил, что ему и остаткам его экипажа строго-настрого запретят копаться в истории чужой вселенной, однако капитан лично выделил ему пару датападов с доступом к Сети и велел не торопиться - пусть Родимус занимается этим столько, сколько посчитает нужным.  
Близнецы читать не любили, поэтому им быстрее всех наскучило сидеть у себя, и дуоботы потащили свои бампера на поиски приключений. Приключения нашлись довольно быстро в виде Вирла, распсиховавшегося буквально через несколько кликов после общения с наглыми оплавками. Из матерящейся кучи мала экипажу Лост Лайта пришлось приложить больше сил на то, чтобы отцепить бешеного врекера от ошалевших от такой прыти близнецов. Последние, правда, лишь уважительно переглянулись и порешили, что Вирл им нравится - несносного врекера поджидал новый круг ада: вертолёт и так не любил сладко-романтичные периоды в любых отношений, а в лице дуоботов это дело выглядело вдвойне хуже.  
Амбулон привык к медбэю довольно быстро - первый страх перед Рэтчетом быстро прошёл, хотя временами всё же проявлялись старые привычки. Местный медик, может, и не тащил к себе всех, кого не попадя, чтобы поэкспериментировать с новыми деталями или препаратами, но иногда орал, рвал и метал ничуть не хуже бывшего командира. А Фёрст Эйд, в далёком прошлом не обращавшим на десептикона ровным счётом никакого внимания, так и вовсе закрылся у себя и методично напивался, пытаясь пережить удивительно благополучное воссоединение со старым другом. Рэтчет первое время пытался его вразумить, но потом отступил, здраво рассудив, что Эйд вернётся, когда будет готов.  
Тяжелее всего приходилось Рэведжу - чтобы поглядеть на звероформера, в медбэй пёрли все, кому не лень. И каждый - каждый, чтоб их! - норовил погладить его, а то и обнять, зарывшись носом в шейные кабели. Откуда у членов экипажа была такая любовь к кассете Саундвейва, Рэведж не понимал, а потому предпочитал прятаться, стоило кому-нибудь оказаться на пороге обители медиков. Правда, туда к ним как-то зашла Наутика (Рэведж удивился, увидев фембота и услышал её необычную манеру говорить о себе как о фемке, что в принципе было несвойствено жителям Кибертрона), которая, смахнув быструю струйку омывателя, коротко рассказала звероформеру историю их Рэведжа… и объяснила, почему у команды шла такая реакция.  
Киберкот покивал, согласился и стал прятаться ещё лучше. Иногда отдыхая в кварте у Пайпса, второго, кто с интересом изучал историю чужого Кибертрона. В остальном дела шли более-менее ровно. Рэведж постепенно стал привыкать к окружению, да и экипаж корабля поумерил пыл, что позволило звероформеру покидать чужую кварту и ходить на разведку, выискивая новые крупицы информации. Мех сам не заметил, как прикипел всей Искрой к той же Наутике, а вместе с ней к Скидсу и даже Гетэвею. Пайпс же кругом своего общения избрал Блюстрика, Циклонуса и Тэилгейта. Казалось, актив начинал налаживаться.  
\- Поговорим, - Родимус, и без того похожий на мрачную тень былого своего величия, во время особо сильной сосредоточенности темнел ещё сильнее. Он возник на пороге кварты капитана корабля, решительно ступая на чужую территорию, - у меня появились вопросы.  
\- Это не может подождать? - Мегатрон совсем недавно вернулся с совещания, на котором Ультра Магнус в привычной ему манере изложил двухчасовую версию последних событий. Они снова засекли неизвестный сигнал, предположительно принадлежащий либо Шоквейву, либо отряду ДПП, и теперь решали, стоит ли вмешиваться в эти дела. Прайма туда пока не пускали, а всю нужную информацию Мегатрон доводил до него лично. - Мне сейчас не до этого.  
\- Не может, - Родимус внаглую уселся на платформу командира Лост Лайта. - У тебя стрёмная платформа. Как здесь можно лежать? Почему ты её не поменяешь?  
\- У меня нет времени, да это и неважно, - отмахнулся экс-лидер десептиконов. - Будь любезен, давай побыстрее. Я действительно сейчас занят.  
\- Что за цифры? - нарочито равнодушно продолжил Прайм, ощутив под пальцами вырезанные символы. - Подозрительно похоже на время моего сюда прибытия. Некробот был здесь, да? Ублюдок, правда? Хорошо устроился. И плевать, что весь мой мир разлетелся на мириады осколков… ржавая мразь.  
\- Я бы мог сказать, что пути Праймаса неисповедимы, но не думаю, что это именно то, что ты хочешь услышать, - пожал плечевыми блоками Мегатрон. - Я сочувствую твоей утрате дома…  
\- Ха! Дома! - огрызнулся Родимус и закинул ногу на ногу, покачивая супинатором. - Такое место трудно назвать домом. Когда-то давно Кибертрон ещё был достоин этого звания, но потом… когда Оптроникс развязал войну… это крепость, не больше.  
\- Из-за чего всё началось? - Мегатрон уже понял, что свои дела придётся отложить. Магнус подождёт, что поделать. - Что у вас случилось?  
\- Оптроникс был библиарием, который попал в политику, а после предательства одного из сенаторов на грани дезактива нашёл матрицу лидерства и… - Родимус неопределённо обвёл кварту бывшего шахтёра широким жестом, - сначала всё было хорошо и благородно, но с каждым годом становилось только хуже. Мегатрону - тому, другому - удавалось его сдерживать, но постепенно мы оттеснили десептиконов, захватили и убили большую часть. И под конец они просто сдались. Если мои разведданные верны, Мегатрону удалось оснастить и тайно отправить в галактику несколько шаттлов с десами. Но он сам остался и… - Прайм гневно сверкнул оптикой, закусив заострёнными дентопластинами тонкий металл губ. - Не хочу вспоминать. И вообще, я пришёл поговорить о тебе.  
\- Ты любил его? - в лоб спросил танкобот и мгновенно получил распалённым кулаком по губам. - Кх, хах… - сплюнул он капли энергона на пол и утёр рот, не скрывая грустной улыбки.  
\- Не смей меня судить! - повысил голос спорткар, возвышаясь над ним. - Ты нишлака не знаешь, предатель. Как ты посмел отвернуться от своих? И как посмел нацепить на себя это? - острый коготь ткнулся в инсигнию автоботов. - Ты военный преступник, Мегатрон. Никакой ты не командир Лост Лайта. Теперь я понимаю, почему к тебе такое… неоднозначное отношение, - презрительно выплюнул он.  
\- Это было самое взвешенное решение за всю мою жизнь, - Мегатрон слизнул остатки капель энергона, чувствуя, как затягивается ранение. Хотя запах гари всё ещё висел в воздухе. - Не буду утруждать тебя нудными подробностям, но скажу, что я не жалею о содеянном. Так было нужно. Иначе война длилась бы до сих пор, и вместо нашего мира ты либо ушёл бы в дезактив, либо куда-то ещё… Так что всё правильно.  
Родимус перестал так яростно разогреваться, раскаляя воздух, но его оптика упрямо сверкала недоверием. Чувствовалось, что теперь Прайм совершенно по-другому смотрел на всю ситуацию.  
\- Я действительно капитан Лост Лайта, но лишь до тех пор, пока мы не найдём Киберутопию, - прервал его Мегатрон, выпрямляясь на стуле. - Главным командиром был Родимус, а я его со-капитаном, но поскольку он погиб, эта ответственность легла на меня. Так что я сказал тебе правду.  
\- Я начитан о тебе, - холодно отсёк Прайм. - А ты тот ещё ублюдок, да? - бот наклонился к танкоботу, оказываясь оптикой на одном уровне с ним. - Пытал, убивал, истреблял… Возможно, вы бы с Оптрониксом даже подружились. Он уважает силу, даже если пропускает её через свою извращённую призму мировоззрения.  
\- Если я прав и то, что мне известно о твоём мире, - правда, мы бы не сошлись, - отрицательно покачал шлемом бывший шахтёр. - У меня всегда были тормоза, и я умел оценивать ситуацию с наиболее выгодной позиции. А твой Прайм самый обычный психопат с хорошо подкованной фракцией таких же маньяков.  
\- Ты не знаешь его, - Родимус гневно впился острыми когтями в чужие шейные магистрали, недвусмысленно показывая, что здесь хозяином ситуации был он и только он. - И не можешь здраво оценивать его поступки. Как и Мегатрон - тот, другой. Если бы он понял Прайма, они бы договорились, но Мегатрон не хотел даже попытаться!  
\- Хотел, - танк мягко отнял чужие ладони от горловины и отвёл их в сторону. - Ты можешь врать самому себе, Родимус, но я вижу, что всё немного не так, как ты рассказываешь.  
\- С чего такой вывод? - фыркнул спорткар, встопорщив спойлеры и выпрямляясь, отдёргивая манипуляторы, словно обжёгшись. - Тебя ведь там не было.  
\- Потому что я бы сделал всё ради партнёра, которого любил больше жизни, - просто отозвался экс-лидер десептиконов. - Твой Мегатрон, думаю, тоже.  
Родимус отпрянул резко, с недоверием воззрившись на танка. Но тот только горько усмехнулся. Несколько иронично всё сложилось: он потерял свою любовь, а Родимус свою. И волею судьбы (или это её очередная насмешка?) они воплощали друг перед другом тех, по ком страдали.  
\- Думаю, он пытался. Возможно, потому и остался, чтобы дать десептиконам время… и тебе. Он ведь знал, что ты улетаешь, я прав? - Мегатрон заинтересованно склонил шлем вбок, с уже привычной снисходительностью рассматривая почти идеально-невозмутимый фейсплет нового подопечного. - Он попрощался с тобой и попросил жить дальше… Сентиментально, согласен, но я понимаю, почему он так сделал. Если бы я сейчас оказался в такой же ситуации, то поступил бы точно также.  
\- Я был прав, - пробормотал самому себе под носовой конус Родимус, отступая, - ты действительно ублюдок.  
\- Я почти умер, когда переносил вас сюда, - прищурился Мегатон и подался вперёд, мягко, но явно показывая, что теперь ситуация в его руках. - И пока летал там… в пустоте… Снова встретился с Некроботом. Знаешь, что он мне сказал? Что будь он живым, он бы не упустил второй шанс.  
\- Если ты думаешь, что после такой душещипательной беседы я стану добрым и покладистым, ты ошибаешься, - злобно прошипел в ответ Родимус. - Я не забуду себя и своё прошлое. Не дождёшься.  
\- Никто и не говорит, что ты должен забыть, - Мегатрон поднялся, окончательно лишая двойника рыжего несносного меха авторитета. - Я уважаю тебя и твоё право на свои мысли и чувства, но командир здесь я. И ты будешь делать то, что я велю.  
\- Даже делить платформу, если ты прикажешь? - прищурился Родимус, гневно топорща спойлеры. - Хм, и чем ты меня порадуешь? - съязвил он, вскинув шлем и даже не думая отступить. Автобот и не такое давление выдерживал. Куда хуже было, когда Оптроникс вызвал его к себе и едва не погасил чужую Искру голыми манипуляторами, когда расспрашивал о его связи с десептиконами… Кто же сдал Родимуса? Слишком наблюдательный Джаз? Обладающий поразительной интуицией, приправленной безумием, Рикошет? Параноик Бамблби? Не до конца съехавший с катушек Проул?  
\- Здесь не настаивают на связях, - покачал шлемом Мегатрон. - Если я узнаю, что кто-то из моих новых подчинённых проявлял насилие по отношению к другой части команды, ты будешь отвечать вместе с ними.  
\- Я в курсе, - выплюнул ему прямо в фейсплет Прайм. - Спасибо, что напомнил, - снова едко добавил автобот.  
\- Если это всё, я бы хотел вернуться к своим делам, - Мегатрон отвернулся и махнул манипулятором, показывая, что разговор завершён.  
Раздражённый Родимус заскрипел дентопластинами, но круто развернулся на носках супинаторов и широким шагом двинулся к выходу. У дверей, правда, он притормозил и обернулся, чтобы бросить прогнившему десептикону ещё какую-нибудь язвительность, и опешил, подавившись вентиляцией. Мегатрон проследовал за ним слишком тихо и быстро. Он приподнял его фейсплет крупными шершавыми ладонями и наклонился, запечатлевая на совершенно чужих губах извиняющийся поцелуй.  
\- Знаю, мы не сможем заменить их, да это и не нужно, - прошелестел Мегатрон, распуская поля и откровенно наслаждаясь физически ощутимым удивлением со стороны Прайма, - но Некробот прав: если у тебя появился шанс начать всё сначала, им нужно воспользоваться.  
Родимус зарычал и активировал напалм. Его кулак снова врезался в слишком добрый и слишком открыто улыбающийся фейсплет. Мегатрон чуть отшатнулся, схватившись за покорёженный металл лицевой, однако отвечать насилием на насилие не стал. Только проводил раздражённого Прайма долгим взглядом, пока двери кварты не захлопнулись, отрезая их друг от друга.  
Спорткар мчался по коридорам корабля в ярости. Разогревающийся корпус грозил начать оставлять отпечатки супинаторов в полу. Лампы дневного освещения опасно мигали, ощущая резкие скачки температуры: ещё чуть-чуть, и оболочка полопается, усыпая членов команды острыми осколками. Родимус сам не знал, куда шёл, позволяя ногам вести себя. Он только чувствовал, что местный командир перегнул палку, сунувшись слишком близко. В обычное время Прайм бы покарал его, но сейчас просто не получалось. То ли потому, что он тоже был Мегатроном ( _слабость нужно искоренить_ , прозвучал в шлеме голос Оптроникса), то ли потому, что мир вокруг был совершенно другим - не настолько опасным, чтобы злиться слишком сильно.  
Мех добрался до центрального коридора, вдоль которого располагалось длинное, почти в полный рост, панорамное окно. Космос по ту сторону завораживал. Родимус в порыве ярости треснул кулаком по стеклу, но оно лишь глухо скрипнуло, выдерживая атаку. Клубящиеся в искре чувства стремительно выходили из-под контроля: он недооценил его. Капитан Лост Лайт буквально оказался не промах, и Прайм едва не попал в его сети - с его стороны было низко напоминать ему о двойнике Мегатрона. Но ещё хуже было то, что танкобот прав: его, автобота Родимуса, математик-Мегатрон просчитал всё и поступил именно так, как этот шлакоед и сказал. Прайм зарычал, пытаясь справиться с яростью, которой он прикрывал душевную боль. Получалось плохо.  
\- Всё в порядке? - смутно знакомый голос отвлёк автобота от тяжких дум. - Ты какой-то взвинченный.  
Родимус злобно расхохотался. Взвинченный? Это ещё мягко сказано. Будь его воля, он давно бы разнёс корабль с первой до последней палубы и подмял выживших негодяев под себя. Но их было больше, и Прайм банально не справится со всеми. Потребуется время, чтобы обработать каждого члена экипажа и избавиться от тех, кто пойдёт против него.  
\- Какой-то ты слишком невинно-светлый, Дрифт, - едко процедил он сквозь дентопластины. - Скажи, ты тоже когда-то был десептиконом и предал их? Вечный дезертир, сменивший фракцию и знак?  
\- На то были свои причины, - мечник замер неподалёку и перевёл взгляд на космический пейзаж. - Сейчас война закончилась. Конфликты вспыхивают всё реже и реже. Тебе не о чем волноваться, Родимус. Никому из вас ничего здесь не грозит.  
\- Не верю, - ухмыльнулся Прайм. - Слишком всё хорошо складывается. Именно я и мои парни, включая тех паршивых конов, понадобились Некроботу. Почему мы? Зачем мы здесь?!  
\- Ты всё ещё носишь матрицу? - вопросом на вопрос ответил Дрифт. И мягко улыбнулся, напоровшись на гневный взгляд. - Наш Родимус разбил её, когда спасал жителей Кибертрона. Он мог видеть карту Киберутопии, но… не успел отыскать её саму.  
\- От чего он погиб? - скривившись, пересилил себя Прайм. - Некробот затирал что-то о том, что он сам выбрал свою судьбу. Что его череда решений привела к такому исходу.  
Дрифт горько стравил пар - несмотря на их стремительно ухудшающиеся отношения, мечник также сильно переживал потерю друга и почти партнёра. Он оказался не готов к тому, что буквально через несколько часов Родимус погибнет, а в бывшей тюрьме Оверлорда появится его злобный двойник. Пророчество Некробота сбылось.  
\- Коллапс искры, - всё-таки ответил самурай. - Сильное эмоциональное потрясение, которое спровоцировало резкий скачок энергии в корпусе, и искра схлопнулась. Никто не успел ничего понять. Всё произошло так быстро…  
\- Слабак, - фыркнул Прайм. - Погиб не на поле боя, как настоящий воин, а как органический слизняк, которого раздавили. За что вы вообще его уважали, не понимаю.  
\- За силу его духа, Родимус, - Дрифт посмотрел на него и с неожиданной сталью выдержал взгляд алых окуляров, - за то, что он был нашим капитаном. Да, он совершал ошибки, и некоторые из них приводили к трагедиям. Но он всегда беспокоился о нас и делал всё, чтобы защитить свою команду. Свою семью. Кто бы что бы ни говорил, но Родимуса всегда будут вспоминать хорошими словами. Надеюсь, однажды ты его поймёшь.  
Прайм стоял, едва не раскрыв рот от удивления. Меньше всего он ожидал услышать такую характеристику. Дрифт улыбнулся чуть более оптимистично и попрощался, сказав, что ему нужно заскочить в медбэй. Обогнув капитана другого корабля, мечник дружески хлопнул автобота по тёмно-лиловому плечу. И в этот момент искра Родимуса дрогнула - он проводил экс-десептикона долгим взглядом, не до конца понимая, какое такое странное чувство сковало всё его естество. Спустя пару бриймов, он вскинулся и поспешил к себе: ему хотелось подумать.

Мегатрон с хорошо затаённым ужасом ожидал прибытия Ориона Пакса на борт корабля. Бывший лидер фракции автоботов по связи даже не орал на него за то, что танкобот откровенно пренебрёг приказом, но недовольство и холод, сквозившие в голосе, ничего хорошего не предвещали. Экс-десептикон всё-таки рассказал Ультра Магнусу о том, что он посчитал правильным воспользоваться его доверием и теперь был готов понести за это наказание. Тягач почти оскорбился, но вида не подал, сказал только, что он поднимет вопрос с Паксом о том, чтобы самому стать капитаном корабля. Давать такую свободу действий ему было нельзя.  
Мегатрон принёс извинения и продолжил жить в прежнем режиме, терпеливо ожидая прибытия бывшего командира противоборствующей фракции. Родимус и члены его экипажа потихоньку вливались в коллектив. Наблюдавшие за ними боты как один замечали, что медленно, но верно их агрессия проходила. Ранг, которому с огромным трудом (и с помощью Форт Макса) удалось поговорить с каждым из новоприбывших, отмечал изменения.  
Он утверждал, что сам Родимус стал немного спокойнее. В нём ещё долгое время будет фигурировать паранойя, выработавшаяся с годами за время его службы под руководством их Оптимуса Прайма. Успокоить её возможно, но Мегатрону придётся обзавестись немалым резервом терпения и снисходительности. В частности потому, что именно его долг, как капитана и меха, который будет сопровождать их до конца пути Лост Лайта, заключался в том, чтобы довести начатое дело до конца. Ну и плюс ко всему немалую роль там играли так и не утихнувшие чувства. Мегатрон, конечно, держал их под контролем, но врать психиатру о том, что они исчезли, было бесполезно. Ранг допускал возможность того, что совместное времяпровождение поможет им сблизиться - к тому моменту поутихнет боль от потери и появятся новые чувства, которые вполне расцвести во что-то иное.  
Близнецы Шок и Ор, неотступно следующие друг за другом, более или менее держали себя под контролем в присутствии Вирла, Гетэвея и Атомайзера. Они любили драться, хорошую сверхзарядку и неожиданно восхитились вечерними киносеансами, репертуар которых подбирал как раз бывший крушитель. Атмосфера умиротворения и даже некоторого уюта благотворно влияла на их разрушительные порывы. Тем более, что иногда к ним приходил Брейнсторм, и втроём они закрывались в его лаборатории, где учёный - с разрешения Ультра Магнуса, что удивительно, - испытывал свои штучки-дрючки на внезапно отбитых автоботах с совершенно отсутствующим инстинктом самосохранения. Иногда к ним присоединялся Вирл, тяга к разрушению которого идеально совпадала с деструктивными порывами близнецов.  
Пайпс, если верить Скидсу, Наутике и Персептору, практически не лез на рожон. Однако длинная глосса и тонкий юмор, граничащий с издёвками и унижением, частенько доводили меха до проблем. Скидс умело амортизировал конфликтные ситуации, буквально выворачивая их наизнанку. Наутика учила шутить чуть менее жестоко, а Персептор от слова совсем не вёлся на его подколки. И даже больше - в редкие разы отвечал так, что восхищённый остроумием учёного Пайпс покорно затыкался. Степень его удовлетворения достигла той точки, что на одном из приёмов мех даже как-то признался Рангу, что тот его Персептор не шёл ни в какое сравнение с этим. Психиатр мягко улыбался, кивал и записывал, делая пометки и анализируя.  
Легче и одновременно сложнее всего оказалось с десептиконами. Легче потому, что они быстрее остальных адаптировались. Ни Амбулон, ни Рэведж не проявляли повышенного насилия к остальным членам команды, поэтому их приняли с куда большим рвением. Тем более, как оказалось, к ним двоим и до этого момента относились хорошо. О том, что это были двойники, экипажу корабля напоминала исключительно другая расцветка да инсигнии, выкрашенные красным (что было свойственно десептиконам в их мире).  
А сложнее потому, что Амбулон вместе с Пайпсом погрузился в изучение истории этого мира и в частности их квеста по поиску Киберутопии. И если Пайпс ещё как-то с усмешкой отнёсся к смерти (к достойной, надо признать) своего двойника под ногой Оверлорда, то Амбулон сильно расстроился. Погибнуть от манипулятора самого лучшего друга, да ещё и таким ужасным способом…  
На его вопрос, как ни странно, рискнул ответить Рэтчет. Он, как смог, объяснил, почему сложилась такая ситуация с Фармой, что этому поспособствовало и чем всё закончилось. Амбулон долго переживал, но вернувшийся в строй Фёрст Эйд вовремя вытащил его из круговорота сложных чувств и даже взял под свою опеку. Медик прямо признался в том, что он переживал смерть своего друга, и если Амбулон позволит, то он хотел бы попробовать ещё раз. Вдвоём у них больше шансов справиться со столь тяжёлыми обстоятельствами. Улыбчивая и скромная Велосити это подтвердила и подписалась под словами Эйда.  
Оставался Рэведж. Он был единственным, кто отказался второй раз посетить Ранга. Его любознательность и ловкость играли ему на руку, поэтому звероформер собирал информацию своими силами. Ночевать он предпочитал у Амбулона, но бросаться в омут нового мира не спешил. Разве что иногда он пробирался к Наутике в кварту и расспрашивал её о том, чего не понимал. Фембот с тёплой улыбкой и поразительно нежными ладонями навевала на десептиконского разведчика какие-то странные чувства. Чуть позже он понял, что всё дело было в Саундвейве - связист погиб, оставив своих подопечных тет-а-тет с их жестоким миром, и Рэведж невероятно по нему скучал. Автоботы забрали Амбулона как пленника и медика в одном лице, а звероформер в тайне прокрался внутрь, зная, что их корабль улетит в попытке найти новое - более светлое будущее для немногих оставшихся в живых кибертронцев.  
Наутика настолько искренне переживала за десептикона-разведчика, что он не смог не проникнуться её чувствительностью и тонкой душевной организацией. С фемботом было о чём поговорить, было о чём поинтересоваться и что обсудить. Поэтому медленно, но верно Рэведж сдружился с ней и после долгих уговоров всё-таки согласился ещё раз сходить к Рангу. Этот психиатр не так пугал его как тот, кого он видел лишь единожды, ещё в самом начале войны, во время осады одного из ремонтно-технических центров, под которым скрывался институт. Тогда они с Саундвейвом ещё не были знакомы, а потом кассетник делал всё, чтобы не дать звероформеру попасться в руки сумасшедшему психиатру с очень плохой репутацией. Настолько плохой, что Рэтчет - личный медик Прайма - отзывался о нём с уважением и минимальной издёвкой. Такой похвалы были достойны немногие, и Рэведж понял, что проверять эти данные ему не хотелось…  
Ранг скомпоновал отчёт и представил его буквально перед приездом Пакса. Мегатрон и Магнус были первыми, кто с ним ознакомился. Танкобот почти закончил читать, когда на капитанский мостик взошёл бывший лидер фракции автоботов. Некогда Оптимус Прайм выглядел слишком серьёзным, и Мегатрон на периферии сознания подумал, что он начинал уставать от всего этого. Он помнил о цели, какой хотел добиться, уговорив суд отпустить его в это странное путешествие, но с каждым разом видеть фейсплет Пакса, скрытый маской, становилось всё тяжелее.  
\- Здравствуй, Ультра Магнус, Мегатрон, - тягач поочерёдно кивнул сначала одному, а потом другому. - Где Родимус и остальные?  
\- В баре у Сверва, - отозвался Магнус. - Я велел Скидсу собрать их там, чтобы не напороться ни на кого в коридоре. Он уже написал, что они ждут нас.  
\- Бластер, покажи камеры видеонаблюдения, - распорядился Мегатрон, - посмотрим, чем заняты наши новые… попутчики.  
Связист послушно застучал пальцами по кнопкам, и через несколько кликов по экрану растянулось цветное изображение. Орион прищурился, рассматривая новых членов экипажа.  
\- Невероятно, - пробормотал он, спустя какое-то время. - Они так похожи на наших погибших друзей.  
\- Но манеры отвратительные, - фыркнул Магнус за его спиной. - Чего только стоил скандал, когда близнецы попытались зажать Наутику и Велосити в одном из складских помещений.  
Мегатрон согласно покачал шлемом: это был один из тех немногих разов, когда он, как в старые времена, отчитал всю компанию во главе с Праймом так, что близнецы до сих пор предпочитали обходить его стороной. Фемботок буквально силой отбили подоспевшие на помощь Дрифт и Циклонус - спасибо, кстати, быстро сориентировавшемуся Рэведжу. Он за два брийма нашёл тех, кто был способен помочь его новым друзьям.  
Мегатрон не орал, но тон его не предвещал ничего хорошего. В идеале, глубоко в душе думал танкобот, было бы неплохо отлупить ублюдков до потери сознания, но его обещание, данное в самом начале путешествия, исключало такую возможность. Хотя, если честно, он знал, что кое-кто из автоботов поддерживал эту точку зрения и даже был готов в качестве разовой акции почесать кулаки по приказу бывшего лидера десептиконов. Хотя даже не кулаки, а клешни. И судя по тому, какие притихшие ходили чуть позже, Вирл всё-таки реализовал своё желание. Может, даже не один. Но Мегатрон сделал вид, что не заметил этого. Близнецы поумерили пыл и стали немного осмотрительнее. Возможно, после встречи с Паксом капитана корабля удастся ещё немного сдвинуть перевоспитание отмороженных мудаков в положительное русло.  
\- Я беспокоюсь, что Родимус что-то задумал, - признался Мегатрон и пояснил, ощутив немой вопрос: - Я не видел этого лично, но он часто и долго разговаривает с членами экипажа. У меня такое чувство, будто бы…. как бы сказать… прощупывает под что-то почву. И мне это не нравится.  
\- Орион, ты прекрасно знаешь, что я редко соглашаюсь с Мегатроном, но сейчас это тот самый случай, - выдавил из себя Магнус. - И к слову, я ходатайствую о переназначении себя как капитана корабля. Нынешний Родимус не готов к такой ответственности, а со-капитан… гм, полагаю, должен остаться им же.  
\- Поддерживаю, - ощутив лёгкий укол вины за свой поступок, согласно кивнул танкобот. - Я не могу в одиночку принимать решения, от которых зависят жизнь и безопасность команды.  
\- Что не помешало тебе продолжить подготовку к переходу сюда автоботов из Разбитостеколья, - сухо заметил Пакс. - Хотя я ясно дал понять, что этого делать не следует. Позволь поинтересоваться, почему ты всё-таки решил поступить иначе?  
Мегатрон спокойно выдержал тяжёлый взгляд бывшего соперника, про себя размышляя, как лучше ответить поточнее. Что крылось в глубине его мотивов? Безрассудство? Слепая вера в истину, прописанную мифическим существом? Или личные чувства, которые он долгое время скрывал и глубоко закапывал? Ничто из этого никогда не было ему свойственно. И ответ оставался только один.  
\- Я не прошу понимания, Опт… Орион, - поправил мех самого себя. - Но я знал, что они всё равно попадут сюда. От меня не зависел факт перехода, но я мог оставить всё, как есть, и набрать ещё больше проблем, а мог подготовиться и свести их к минимуму. Я выбрал второй вариант.  
\- Твоя искра до сих пор пылает только потому, что Рэтчет и остальные думали точно также, - сурово ответил тягач. - Им удалось убедить меня в том, что твои намерения чисты, пусть и не до конца. Раз уж эти автоботы, - бот снова перевёл взгляд на изображение с видеокамеры, где близнецы, хихикая и скалясь, пытались распускать манипуляторы на Брейнсторма. Последний, правда, не особо обращал на это внимание, лениво отпихивая от себя чужие конечности и периодически вскакивая и экспрессивно что-то рассказывая окружающим. - Раз они здесь, так тому и быть. Но я буду наблюдать и за ними, и за вами, - честно предупредил он теперь уже обоих капитанов судна, - если я замечу, что что-то идёт не по плану, экспедиция заканчивается, и Лост Лайт возвращается на Кибертрон.  
\- Казнишь или перепишешь их, если они продолжат придерживаться вбитой в прошивку тактики поведения? - без тени сарказма либо иронии спросил Мегатрон. - И не делай, пожалуйста, вид, что ты об этом не думал. Я лучше чем кто-либо понимаю, что они из себя представляют, и знаю, что если придётся, мы применим… совсем иного рода меры, - витиевато закончил он.  
\- Я посвятил Проула в эту ситуацию, - вместо ответа изрёк Орион. - По его рассчётам мы можем надеяться на благополучный исход ситуации. Поэтому предлагаю пойти и, наконец, лично представиться новым членам команды корабля.  
\- Очень на это надеюсь, - едва заметно вскинул оптогрань Мегатрон: продолжать спор бессмысленно. Все и так всё поняли. - Что же, раз так, идём. Что-то мне подсказывает, что в баре нас уже заждались.


	4. 4.

Орион улетел через пару дней, и в тот же вечер Мегатрон обнаружил кусающего губы Родимуса Прайма. Автобот выглядел задумчивым и немного нервничающим. В этот раз он даже постучался вместо того, чтобы распахнуть дверь в кварту пинком и ввалиться внутрь, гогоча. Танкобот удивился, но впустил его внутрь. Общение с Паксом также вымотало и его, но Родимус выглядел каким-то уж совсем убитым.  
Бывший коп как следует насел на каждого из новеньких и проехался по ним морально вдоль и поперёк. Близнецы закрылись у себя, изредка что-то роняя, - видимо, дрались, пытаясь таким образом решить свой собственный конфликт. Пайпс вышел из импровизированной допросной с широкой улыбкой, приклеенной к губам. Правда, и он предпочёл остаться наедине с собой, о чём-то размышляя. Амбулон и Рэведж согласились на беседу с Паксом только в присутствии Мегатрона, и танкоботу пришлось постараться, чтобы сохранить нейтралитет: одинаково не перечить резко тому, в чьих манипуляторах буквально была его жизнь, и при этом не давать десептиконов в обиду.  
Разговор вышел коротким, но Мегатрон вышел оттуда настолько уставшим, что хотелось лечь и сдохнуть прямо там, где он стоял. Орион не говорил ничего такого, но его интонации, постановка вопросов - всё это напоминало о тех днях, когда он ещё был полицейским. Он расспрашивал меха о том, чего они хотят в их новой жизни, какие у них планы, чем они будут заниматься. Объяснил, что обстановка на Кибертроне сейчас царила неспокойная, поскольку много лет воевавшие кибертронцы разучились жить в мире и уж тем более идти на уступки. Слишком много энергона было пролито, чтобы взять и вот так просто позабыть трагичное прошлое.  
Тьфу-тьфу, но ответ Амбулона о том, чтобы и дальше работать медиком, удовлетворил его. Рэведж же сказал, что пока не определился, поскольку информации было слишком много, и он не успел всю её осознать. Однако в конце, почти перед самых выходом, звероформер не утерпел и кое-что спросил: можно ли ему увидеться с Саундвейвом? Взгляд, которым разведчик одарил оставшихся бывших командиров, пронзил обоих до глубины души - наверное, у всех выживших сквозила в оптике настолько неприкрытая боль. Только Рэведж её принял и теперь мог попытаться построить что-то новое, когда у него был такой невероятный шанс начать всё с чистого листа. Амбулон погладил меха по шлему, и вместе они ушли, когда Орион пообещал решить этот вопрос.  
Решение, что логично, легло на плечи Мегатрона. Танкобот про себя ужаснулся: он много лет не связывался с Саундвейвом, но знал, что он наверняка почувствовал смерть близкого друга так, как если бы погиб сам. Им предстоял сложный разговор, к нему нужно было подготовиться как следует и осуществить до того момента, как бывшего лидера десептиконов казнят. Интересная, однако, получилась ситуация. Конечно, мех уже примерно прикидывал, с кем лучше связаться, чтобы отыскать своего бывшего заместителя, но пока что даже не представлял, как объясниться с кассетником и тем более устроить встречу. Врать Саундвейву было бесполезно, но ничто не мешало его бывшему командиру подобрать правильные слова. Но наконец-то, Пакс улетел, танкобот вернулся к себе, а на пороге стоял непохожий на себя обычного Прайм.  
\- Проходи, - Мегатрон жестом пригласил его внутрь. - Будешь энергон? - он вернулся к энергарию, выбрал пару кубов и устало опустился на платформу. Под бедром шероховато зудели пророческие цифры, которые мех так до сих пор и не решился убрать. Словно в напоминание самому себе о том, какая трагедия разыгралась на корабле в то время.  
\- Слышал, ты присутствовал на допросе Амбулона и Рэведжа, - Родимус тихо опустился рядом. - Как прошло?  
\- Почему бы тебе не спросить у них самих? - вопросом на вопрос ответил танкобот. - Они ведь твои подчинённые, ты должен о них заботиться.  
Родимус промолчал. Честно говоря, он сам не до конца понимал, зачем пришёл именно сюда. Разговор с Оптимусом - вернее, с Орионом Паксом, кем он представился, - вышел напряжённым. Пакс до последнего не слезал с него, и пришлось признаться, что Родимус уничтожил половину своей матрицы в тот самый момент, когда их корабль покинул Кибертрон. Но на вопрос о том, что случилось с его, Ориона, двойником, Родимус ответил коротко: он погиб. И больше к этой теме не возвращался.  
\- Я никому ничего не должен, - Прайм с силой сжал выданный ему куб. - Когда-то я хотел возглавить автоботов и даже добился своего, но… - он замолчал, словно собираясь с силами.  
\- Не говори, если не хочешь, - пожал плечевыми блоками Мегатрон. - Ты не обязан отчитываться передо мной относительно своей прошлой жизни.  
Родимус впился в него недовольным взглядом, буравя ярко-алой оптикой. Обычно другим меха от этого становилось не по себе, но Мегатрон казался непрошибаемым ( _прямо как тот_ ), и это раздражало сильнее всего. Особенно вкупе с ощущениями, что танкобот понимал его как никто.  
\- Я уничтожил матрицу, - через силу выдавил из себя Родимус. - Мы… мы подготовили эту экспедицию наспех, потому что Кибертрон в любой момент мог буквально взорваться и уничтожить всё живое. Оптимус - он разделил матрицу и отдал по половинке мне и Бамблби. Сказал, чтобы мы и дальше несли его волю.  
Мегатрон молчал, позволяя автоботу выговориться, и тихо заливал в себя топливо.  
\- Но мы… мы договорились, что не станем, - совсем понизил громкость вокалайзера Прйм. - Этот артефакт - он отправлял Прайма. Сводил его с ума, извращал его разум и вёл прямиком к краю пропасти. Да, матрица хранила в себе мудрость прошлых Праймов, но в ней же были их страсти, желания и пагубные привычки. Их голоса заглушали великую мощь и толкали носителя на безумные поступки. На гениальные, но невероятно безумные.  
\- За что он сражался? - поинтересовался Мегатрон. Родимус вскинул шлем, сверкнув алой оптикой и скрежетнув дентопластинами.  
\- Сначала хотел уничтожить Сенат, а потом отыскал где-то матрицу и решил, что хочет править Кибертроном, - танкобот видел, какая внутренняя борьба шла в собеседнике. Он попытался мягко накрыть его плечо ладонью, но Прайм так рыкнул, что экс-десептикон сделал вид, что он там не причём. - Сенаторы строили арк, но автоботы разрушили его раньше, и советников казнили. Когда Оптимус объявил себя правителем, часть гражданского населения поддержала его - кто из-за страха, кто из-за вседозволенности. Но другая воспротивилась, и в их главе встал простой математик-инженер Мегатрон.  
\- Математик-инженер? Интересно, - искренне удивился танкобот. - Я работал в шахтах, добывал руду. Наши сенаторы придерживались девиза “альт-мод определяет твою жизнь”. Они постепенно автоматизировали все системы, пользуясь обычными дронами, рабочих мест становилось меньше, и нас просто… ликвидировали.  
\- Поэтому у тебя колёсный альт-мод? - поинтересовался Прайм. - Потому что ты им родился?  
\- За всю жизнь я несколько раз менял его и как-то раз был бомбардировщиком, но понял, что это не моё, - с лёгкой улыбкой ответил Мегатрон. - То ли дело Старскрим и его сикеры… Вот, кто был рождён для неба!  
\- Оптимус, помню, сильно злился, когда понял, что Мегатрон создал нечто новое, уникальное. Ведь именно он изобрёл лётный альт-мод, - чувствовалось, что спорткар немного расслабился. - И тогда Оптимус… он обрушил на планету орбитальный взрыв, который и начал гражданскую войну. Сначала Мегатрон помогал бежать нейтралам, а потом сосредоточился на битве с Праймом. И остался с ним до конца.  
\- Можно спросить? - Мегатрон повернулся к меху и дождался неуверенного кивка. - Как вы с ним познакомились? Я имею в виду… поближе.  
\- Я понял, о чём ты, - фыркнул Родимус. - Это… это было давно. Сайдсвайп и Санстрикер случайно поймали и захватили в плен Тандеркрекера - одного из ставки Мегатрона. Проул отправил меня на допрос, пока Мегатрон вызвал Прайма на переговоры с целью забрать его.  
\- Как прошло? - танкобот поднялся и взял ещё пару кубов топлива. - Выпей, Родимус. Даже со стороны видно, что ты давно толком не отдыхал и не заправлялся.  
Прайм промолчал: если он скажет, что тупо не может уснуть из-за паранойи, из-за страха, что пригасив оптику, мир разрушится и он вернётся туда, откуда пытался сбежать, его потащат к медикам. Или к Рангу. А это было последнее, чего автоботу хотелось. Поэтому он просто кивнул и тоже надорвал оболочку ещё первого куба, пригубил его и поморщился - тут пили совершенно другое топливо, оно не было лучше или хуже, оно было именно другим. И Прайм не понимал, нравится ему или нет.  
\- Я… мне удалось добиться кое-каких сведений, но наш тайник внезапно напали. Миссию возглавлял сам Мегатрон, - продолжил рассказал Родимус. - Я тогда удивился, каким образом ему удалось побывать сразу в двух местах, но оказалось, что к Оптимусу отправили аутлаера с высокоразвитыми способностями массшифтинга. Он изменил свою внешность, и когда обман раскрылся, сбежал. А я тем временем столкнулся с Мегатроном в бою.  
\- Тебе нравилось с ним сражаться? - танкобот едва заметно улыбнулся уголками губ, когда заметил, как нервно дёрнулся двойник его возлюбленного капитана. - Уверен, он был хорош.  
\- Это было… необычно, - с запинкой подобрал нужное ему слово капитан другого корабля. - Сейчас я понимаю, что Мегатрон дрался со мной на том уровне, на каком я был. Его целью было спасти пленника. Если бы он хотел меня убить, то непременно сделал бы это. Но ему не хватало твёрдости характера, поэтому он обезоружил и вырубил меня, а сам сбежал, прихватив Тандеркрекера.  
\- Я бы не назвал его поступок слабохарактерным, - увлечённый рассказом, заметил Мегатрон.  
\- У него была прекрасная возможность избавить себя от лишних проблем, но он ею не воспользовался! - вспылил Родимус, вскочив на ноги. - Он предпочёл растянуть нашу битву на несколько лет, прежде чем… - мех сделал пас манипулятором и, фыркнув, сел обратно, уставился в исцарапанный когтями погибшего Рэведжа пол. - Ржавый бессовестный оплавок.  
\- У меня такое чувство, что тот Мегатрон сделал нечто иное. Нечто, что в конце концов принесло свои плоды, - бывший лидер десептиконов неожиданно тепло улыбнулся собеседнику. - Он показал тебе, что есть другой путь. Не только насилие, сопряжённое со страхом и ненавистью. Нечто совершенно другое. И когда ты понял это, то наверняка взбесился и попытался отомстить.  
Родимус злобно взрыкнул и отвернулся. Но промолчал, признавая правоту чужих слов. Тот Мегатрон буквально единственным действием показал, что любая живая искра способна выбирать. Можно было идти по пути насилия, страха и ненависти. А можно было научиться прощать и относиться к друзьям и даже врагам с некоторыми пониманием и терпением. Родимус по сей день не до конца понимал, какой из путей был ему ближе. Возможно, оба, просто сплетённые друг с другом.  
\- Я снова и снова искал с ним встречи, стремился одолеть, заманивал в ловушки и всеми силами пытался победить, но каждый раз - каждый шлаков раз! - этот ржавый болт уходил в последний момент, - раздражённо фыркнул тёмно-лиловый автобот. - Пока однажды из-за устроенного мною взрыва мы не оказались погребены под завалами на одном из последних нейтральских секторов. Он… он помог мне, - с трудом выдавил из себя Родимус, - не дал сдохнуть там как ржавому скраплету. Я столько раз пытался его убить, а в итоге оказался у него в долгу.  
\- Оптимус знал о твоих с ним отношениях? - уточнил Мегатрон.  
\- Сначала нет, но потом начал догадываться, - оскалился в злобной ухмылке Прайм. - Он начал посылать за мной слежку, но мне долгое время удавалось изворачиваться. А почти в самом конце… кое-кто меня всё-таки сдал. Кое-кто, кого я считал… другом, - выплюнул мерзкое слово он. - Конечно, я никому не говорил, с кем именно встречаюсь, всегда валил всё на интерботов и на редкое желание немного расслабиться. Думаю, меня сдал Блюстрик. Сначала я грешил на других автоботов, но сейчас понимаю, что ему проще всего было проникнуть ко мне в кварту, взломать личный коммлинк и даже проследить за мной.  
\- Почему ты думаешь, что это был именно он?  
\- Мы начинали вместе и через многое прошли. Он был мне почти как брат. Настолько, что я не воспринимал его как угрозу. Блю с лёгкостью мог ехать за мной, а я бы даже и не заметил его, потому что чужих и вражеских меток просто не было! - мех вскочил и вдруг с силой швырнул недобитый куб энергона в стену. - Наверняка это был Джаз или его оплавок-брат, Рикошет. Они превосходно ломали других, не заботясь ни о чём.  
Мегатрон про себя удивился: он не помнил, чтобы у автоботского разведчика когда-либо были братья. Может быть, когда-то очень давно? Задолго до войны? Потому что не всех, но многих танкобот мог вспомнить по именам на раз-два. Очень интересно.  
\- Почти в самом конце, когда Кибертрон был готов в любой момент развалиться на части, матрица всё-таки сломала Оптимуса, - Родимус гневно гонял вентиляция. Его кулаки крепко сжались, а по краске побежали всполохи огня. Видимо, мех приближался к завершению своего рассказа. - Он почувствовал, что начинает сдавать. Поэтому всё-таки вытащил её и разломал, удивительно здраво рассудив, что половина матрицы не так сильно будет влиять на её носителя. Но будь он в себе, меня бы убили. И Мегатрона тоже. Не задумываясь, без разговоров, голыми манипуляторами.  
Танкобот слушал: сейчас не время было задавать лишние вопросы. Прайм и так сделал огромный шаг, придя сюда и решив облегчить искру. Странно, что не к Рангу, но Мегатрон не возражал. Если это поможет ему лучше понять Родимуса, вероятно, ему удастся найти с ним общий язык. А там и всё остальное наладится.  
\- Мы встретились с ним незадолго до отлёта, когда автоботы наспех собирали оставшиеся шаттлы и обчищали собственные тайники. Он… он пообещал мне, что мы встретимся снова, но это ложь. Ложь, в которую я поверил, - мех сгорбился и уронил фейсплет в ладони. Столь открытая боль откровенно ранила всех, кто находился рядом.  
\- Родимус, - танкобот поднялся и медленно подошёл к нему, - послушай меня, пожалуйста.  
Прайм поднял на него усталый взгляд. Бывший лидер десептиконов почему-то подумал, что его лицевая будет заплаканной, но кроме усталости и некоторого смирения, смешанного с горечью, там ничего больше не было.  
\- Родимус, - Мегатрон всё-таки аккуратно взял его за плечи и развернул к себе, - ты прошёл очень долгий и трудный путь, я понимаю это. Но в то же время я уверен, что твой Мегатрон желал тебе всего самого лучшего. Я не знаю, кому и зачем было нужно, чтобы вы попали сюда, в наш мир, но у тебя есть возможность буквально начать жизнь с чистого листа. Я не призываю тебя забыть его, но ты можешь жить дальше, с честью и гордостью неся воспоминания о нём дальше. Да, Мегатрона больше нет, но и Оптимуса тоже. Ты свободен от пут и можешь двигаться дальше в любом направлении, ничто и никто тебя не удержит. Понимаешь?  
Родимус понимал. И даже слишком. Тоска и злоба, долгое время оплетающие искру, на краткое мгновение ослабили хватку, и Прайм вдруг понял: неужели именно этого желал для него тот поганый летун? Он часто размышлял о том, что хотел бы взмыть ввысь и увидеть солнце своими окулярами. Но поднимая шлем, он видел только полумрак, не исчезающий из-за дыма, гари и чужих душ, не способных пробиться к Всеискре, потому что Вектор Сигма разрушили почти мгновенно. И потому призраки прошлого продолжали мучить тех, кто вставал на их пути. Яркие лучи помогли бы всем найти свой путь… И когда-нибудь, однажды, так и будет. Прайм почувствовал, как его манипуляторы безвольно свисают по бокам корпуса, а колени начинают дрожать - тревога и усталость, долгое время не дававшие ему расслабиться, отступили.  
\- В оффлайн, - пробормотал автобот, и ноги его подогнулись. Мегатрон вовремя подхватил обманчиво хрупкий корпус и решительным жестом в три шага донёс его до своей платформы.  
\- Тебе нужно отдохнуть, - он тепло улыбнулся быстро вырубающемуся Родимусу. - Спасибо, что поговорил со мной. Для меня это очень важно.  
Но Прайм его уже не услышал. Отключившиеся системы требовали подзарядки, стремительно сворачивая все процессы, включая фоновые, чтобы сэкономить и без того маленький заряд.  
Лиловый корпус под чёрными шероховатыми ладонями слабо вздрогнул, когда Мегатрон воткнул ему в затылок кабель и откалибровал настройки на чуть меньшую мощность. Выпрямившись, он оглядел свою работу и, чуть подумав, нырнул под платформу, откуда достал из ящика с небольшими пожитками потрёпанный кусок изолетика. Простенький и совсем непримечательный, но это был подарок, который Мегатрон буквально пронёс с собой сквозь года - одно из немногих напоминаний о Терминусе, меха, что заменил ему альф.

*** 

С того момента, как Родимус очнулся в кварте капитана корабля, укутанный дурацким и совершенно безвкусным изолетиком, что-то надломилось и начало меняться. Сначала неуловимо, но потом всё заметнее и заметнее. Прайм не мог этого объяснить, но по какой-то странной причине он как-то поймал себя на мысли, что хочет изменить цвет оптики - вроде бы мелочь, но она настолько поразила его, что мех в порыве странного чувства направился проведать остальных.  
Первым оказался Пайпс - он стал вести себя куда сдержаннее в плане нужных и не очень комментариев, вместо этого открыв в себе страсть к гонкам по узким коридорам. Довольно маленький, обманчиво хрупкий, он гонял с Тэилгейтом и иногда - что удивительно! - с Дрифтом. Пайпс заинтересовался спектрализмом и вместе с мечником погрузился в изучение медитаций и духовных практик, о которых раньше даже и не слышал. Мех также выразил желание изменить общую цветовую гамму на менее мрачную, поскольку, если верить тому же Дрифту, это поможет ему улучшить поток циркулирующей энергии и добиться прогресса в поисках душевной гармонии.  
Родимус покачал шлемом, но спорить не стал и пошёл дальше. Вторым он наткнулся на Рэведжа. Звероформер кинулся ему под ноги внезапно, и Прайм мог поклясться, что сразу не заметил его! Хотя бы потому, что белый, но грязный корпус теперь сиял тёмно-серыми и чёрными оттенками. Рэведж немного угрюмо поприветствовал бывшего капитана, мазнул длинным сегментированным хвостом ему по ногам и пошёл дальше, чуть припадая, словно хищник. Родимус про себя подумал, что, наверное, никогда не видел, чтобы кассета Саундвейва вела себя вот так! Рэведж и раньше-то не был особо доверчивым, но он хотя бы почаще выражал эмоции. Этот же мех выглядел сосредоточенным и сдержанным.  
Встряхнувшись, Прайм направился к близнецам. К его не меньшему удивлению выяснилось, что братья всё крепче и прочнее дружили с Вирлом. Бешеный врекер непостижимым образом втянул обоих ботов в преогромное искусство, позаимствованное у органической планеты Земля. И теперь Шок и Ор на пару изучали киноленты, музыкальные саундтреки и даже литературу, развивающуюся в незнакомом им обществе тысячелетиями! На вопрос Родимуса о том, всё ли у них хорошо, братья синхронно заметили, что они давно ни с кем не дрались. Вероятно, это что-то да значило, но что - им налить, потому что Вирл поставил очень интересную картину, и они хотели бы её досмотреть. Сам бывший крушитель, к слову, удобно устроился посередине и задумчиво мерцал единственной линзой, даже не обратив внимания на то, что кто-то приходил.  
Оставался только Амбулон. И раз уж гонщик направил свои супинаторы в его сторону, возможно, стоило всё-таки поинтересоваться у медиков, можно ли изменить цвет оптики. Раз уж остальные поддавались необъяснимому порыву, чем сам Родимус-то хуже? Добравшись до медбэя, Прайм замер на пороге, сплюнул горячий пар и решительно вошёл внутрь. На него тут же уставилось сразу три пары озадаченных окуляров.  
\- Привет, что-то случилось? - Велосити улыбнулась и помахала. - Чем могу помочь?  
\- М-м, мне нужен Амбулон, - Родимус повернулся к вшивому десептикону, на подсознательном уровне вызывающем в нём какое-то отвращение. - На пару бриймов.  
Амбулон, который теперь тоже выглядит каким-то излишне спокойным, послушно поднялся и жестом поманил его за собой. Родимус прошёл в смотровую и безапелляционно уселся на платформу, где обычно сидели приболевшие жалобщики.  
\- Что случилось? - повторил вопрос фембота Амбулон. - Ты выглядишь встревоженным.  
\- Никакого психоанализа, - фыркнул Прайм. - Я только хотел спросить… гм, всё ли в порядке, - с нежеланием выдавил он из себя. - Остальные как-то странно выглядят, а Рэведж так и вовсе с чего-то перекрасился. Что с ним?  
\- Сказал, искра требует чего-то нового, вот мы и покрасили его, - пожал плечами медик. - И честно говоря, я прекрасно его понимаю. Пока точно не знаю, но, может, и мне стоит сделать то же самое?  
\- Хочешь походить на _этих_ автоботов? - вскинул оптогрань Родимус. - Хочешь позабыть о том, что было и начать всё заново? Не уверен, что получиться, ржавая ты гайка.  
\- Мы не вернёмся обратно, Родимус, - мех сложил манипуляторы лодочкой, - скорее всего, никогда. Мы не забудем того, что было, но и жить прошлым нельзя. Почему мы должны выделяться, если проживём здесь всё оставшееся время?  
Родимус искренне хотел огрызнуться, но не смог. Хотя бы потому, что в словах Амбулона была доля правды. Да и Прайм пришёл сюда в том числе за тем, чтобы спросить, что можно сделать с оптикой. Значило ли это, что и он тоже поддавался этим странным порывам? Нужно ли было это делать? Или стоило сопротивляться и стоять на своём до конца?  
\- Думаешь, это правильно? - не удержался, спросил он. - Ну, поддаваться этому?  
\- Полагаю, мы должны стать частью этого мира, а для этого нужно ему соответствовать. Так что да, думаю, мы должны, - отозвался медик. - И если это всё, то я бы хотел вернуться. Скоро придёт Рэтчет, у нас сегодня инвентаризация и…  
\- Я хочу новую оптику, - перебил его Родимус. - Другую. Другого цвета. Может быть, даже… г-голубую.  
Амбулон удивился, но быстро справился с эмоциями и покачал шлемом, едва заметно улыбнувшись:  
\- Я позову Велосити, она соберёт анамнез и скажет, когда надо будет подойти в медбэй, - Никому ни слова, пока всё не закончится, - буркнул Прайм и поднялся. - Ещё не факт, что мне понравится. Заставлю переделывать.  
\- Как скажешь, командир, - беззаботно пожал плечами Амбулон. - Подожди Лотти, я сейчас.  
Он покинул смотровую, едва слышно напевая себе под носовой конус. А через брийм внутрь вошла Велосити и снова улыбнулся двойнику меха, который когда-то был её капитаном.  
\- Ну что же, начнём? - она села туда, где до этого был Амбулон, и активировал экран датапада. - Сначала опрос, а потом обследование.  
Родимус покачал шлемом: оставалось надеяться, что он поступает правильно.

Мегатрон только-только представил Ориону очередной отчёт о состоянии автоботов из Разбитостеколья, снова поругался с Магнусом из-за драки в баре, виновника которой так и не удалось установить, после чего прошёлся по двум палубам с инспекцией - тут же нашёлся потерянный уборочный инвентарь, который кто-то по приколу переложил в другую подсобку, из-за чего уборочный дрон перегрузился и перегорел. Несколько канистр со странном пахнущим энджексом, который Мегатрон от греха подальше велел утилизировать, несколько странного вида пятен, идентифицировать которые не удалось (и оттереть пока не представлялось возможным, поскольку дрона-чистильщика Персептор только восстанавливал) и ещё всего понемногу. Вернувшись к себе, танкобот только собрался было присесть, чтобы вытянуть утомившиеся ноги, когда в кварту постучали.  
\- Войдите, - зычно крикнул он, замерев в полуприседе. В поясничной секции что-то жутко хрустнуло, и Мегатрон предпочёл выпрямиться, с ужасом ожидая спазма или коликов. К счастью, ни того, ни другого не последовало, и со-капитан Лост Лайта взглянул, наконец, на гостя. - О, Родимус. Рад тебя вид… - он осёкся, ощутив, как что-то в облике двойника капитана резануло его. - М-м, ты какой-то не такой. Всё в порядке?  
\- Более чем, - высокомерно отозвался Прайм и поднял шлем повыше, являя свету небесно-голубую оптику с едва заметной окантовкой диафрагм. - Что скажешь?  
\- Тебе идёт, - танкобот осторожно опустился и с облегчением стравил пар. - С чего вдруг решился на подобный эксперимент? К слову, Рэведж тоже кардинально сменил образом. Я его даже почти и не замечаю, когда хожу по кораблю. Поразительная способность исчезать буквально на глазах!  
\- Подумал, что было бы неплохо привнести что-то новое в свой актив, - немного смущённо, а оттого вспыльчиво-задиристо отозвался автобот. - Раз уж мы тут застряли навсегда…  
\- Тебе и правда идёт, - мягко улыбнулся бывший лидер десептиконов. - Даже с твоей мрачной расцветкой.  
\- И не подумаю перекрашиваться! - мгновенно встопорщил пластины брони Прайм. - И вообще, мне скучно. Остальные чем-то да заняты, только я один шатаюсь и не знаю, чем заняться.  
\- Разговаривал с Магнусом? - спросил тот. - Ему только дай повод, он тебе любую работу мгновенно найдёт. Тут всегда есть, чем заняться.  
\- Он какой-то странный, - фыркнул Родимус. - Я смотрю на него и не могу понять, что не так. Мой Магнус был вспыльчивым - он сам изуродовал себе фейсплет, только бы не походить лицевой пластиной на Оптимуса, брат по сборке. А этот какой-то… безэмоциональный что ли. Он хоть когда-нибудь злится? Или, не знаю, кричит?  
\- Редко, - пожал плечевыми блоками танкобот. - Он много лет прослужил под командованием Оптимуса, руководил крушителями и тысячелетиями нёс на себе звание уполномоченного исполнителя тайрестского соглашения.  
\- А это что ещё за шлак? - удивился Родимус. - Никогда не слышал о таком.  
\- О, это была целая судебная система! - бывший шахтёр про себя уже смирился с тем, что отдохнёт он в тишине и спокойствии, вероятно, только на том свете. - Её создал мех по имени Тайрест, и у него была следующая идея…  
Мегатрон погрузился в воспоминания и невольно потратил почти целый джоор на то, чтобы рассказать обо всём, что знал. И закончил он свой рассказ знакомством с Минимусом Амбусом.  
\- То есть Ультра Магнус - это броня?! - опешил Родимус. - А в ней… э-э…  
\- Минимус редко покидает свои доспехи, но иногда бывает и такое, - усмехнулся Мегатрон. - Не переживай, как-нибудь увидишь. Как правило, это каждый раз вызывает резонанс среди команды.  
\- Мне вот теперь интересно, а мой Магнус тоже был - э-э, как ты там сказал? - грузонесущим?  
\- Возможно, - неопределённо повёл плечами танкобот. - Знаешь, я много думал об этом и…  
\- И что? - Родимус без разрешения забрался на платформу с ногами и вопросительно уставился на военного преступника.  
\- Бывали случаи, когда меха попадали в параллельную реальность и возвращались обратно, но в этот раз, боюсь, вы и правда остались здесь навсегда.  
\- Только потому, что так сказал Некробот? - язвительно растянул губы в ухмылке Родимус. - Серьёзно?  
\- У меня есть подозрения, что ваш мир и правда исчез. Насовсем, - осторожно подбирая слова, ответил Мегатрон. - Ваши изменения, - он снова поднял взгляд на голубую оптику Прайма, - вызваны вашей адаптацией здесь. Вы начинаете привыкать и подстраиваться под этот мир. Возможно, спустя какое-то время вы станете считать себя частью этой вселенной настолько, что… позабудете о том, что было раньше. Останутся лишь туманные воспоминания о прошлом, связанные с войной, страхом и болью. Не удивлюсь, если ваш разум таким образом решит защитить вас.  
\- Я не забуду! - вскочил прямо на платформе Родимус и обвиняюще ткнул танкобота пальцем в инсигнию автоботов. - Это моё прошлое, я не имею никакого права забывать и игнорировать его! И остальные не посмеют!  
\- Боюсь, Родимус, это уже происходит, - Мегатрон абсолютно спокойно накрыл его ладонь своей, но Прайм выдернул манипулятор и отшатнулся. - Ты помнишь чуть дольше, вероятно, потому, что держал в руках матрицу. Но и ты, скорее всего, позабудешь через какое-то время.  
\- Я не могу, - отступил автобот, - я не могу позабыть всё это! Не могу позабыть… - он закусил губу и отвёл взгляд. - Ради чего тогда всё это, если я забуду? Ради мира? - мех жестом изобразил кавычки. - Да пошёл он наболт, этот мир. Я оставил там всё, что было дорого моей искре. Я угробил почти всю свою команду, чтобы придти сюда - да, не смотри на меня так удивлённо, нас было гораздо больше. Но выжили только мы. И всё это ради ржавого мира по велению бота, чьё существование даже доказать нельзя?! Нет! - закричал он.  
Мегатрон некоторое время рассматривал его, раздумывая над ответом. Честно говоря, он был согласен с Праймом - так нечестно. Они пережили столько потерь, прошли через боль и агонию. И всё ради того, чтобы уничтожить один мир, поддержать другой и создать третий? Какая-то странная концепция мироздания, Мегатрон её не понимал.  
\- Ты прав, Родимус, - ответил он, наконец. - Прав во всём. Но к сожалению, я не шутил, когда говорил, что другие начали забывать. Я недавно столкнулся с Рэведжем, и он спросил у меня, почему я не пускаю его к себе жить.  
\- Жить? - недоумённо воззрился на со-капитана Прайм. - В смысле?  
\- Наш Рэведж жил здесь, со мной, пока не погиб, - пояснил танк. - И на мой вопрос, а как же Наутика, он странно покосился на меня и спросил, почему он должен жить с ней, если все его вещи здесь. Понимаешь, о чём я? - мех немного поёрзал. - Воспоминания других автоботов начинают стираться, сливаясь друг с другом. Наутика, например, уже и не помнит, чтобы Рэведж умирал - он просто какое-то время отсутствовал, а сейчас вернулся. И так со всеми.  
\- Но почему ты помнишь? - вскинулся Прайм. - И как долго это будет происходить?  
\- Вероятно, это связано с тем, что я привёл вас сюда, - ответил Мегатрон. - Но что-то мне подсказывает, что однажды я проснусь и не вспомню даже этого. Наши реальности не должны пересекаться, а мы нарушили целую кучу пространственно-временных законов. Вот вселенная и пытается каким-то образом… м-м, сгладить точки соприкосновения.  
\- Это неправда, - Родимус снова отступил и едва не упал на пол, вовремя спохватившись и накренившись вперёд. - Я не могу. Я не позволю! Я не дам им заставить меня забыть!  
С этими словами мех соскочил на пол и рванул в коридор. Мегатрон проводил его грустным взглядом. Об исчезнувших с платформы цифрах он даже и не вспомнил. Вселенная и правда возвращалась на круги своя.


	5. 5.

Родимус потратил много времени на то, чтобы записать всё, что хаотичным клубком вертелось у него в шлеме. Он целыми днями пропадал у себя в кварте и строчил, не отрываясь на отдых и заправку. Воспоминания перемешивались с эмоциями, образуя туго сплетённый клубок всего и сразу. Прайм потерял счёт времени, когда к нему кто-то постучался. К его немалому удивлению в кварту вошёл Рэтчет.  
\- Ты давно не появлялся на публике, - сказал он, - всё хорошо? Экипаж немного беспокоится.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - Родимус с недоумением покосился на медбота. - Причём тут команда?  
\- После скандала, который ты устроил на собрании, остальные нервничают, - пояснил военно-полевой хирург. - Было бы неплохо, если бы ты извинился перед Мегатроном за своё поведение и объяснил остальным, что это было за дурацкое представление.  
\- Какой, в выхлопную трубу Юникрона тебя, ещё скандал? - рявкнул Родимус. - Я ругался с Мегатроном только у него в кварте, а потом… - он резко осёкся и вопросительно посмотрел на медика: - Скажи-ка, а… в последнее время ничего странного не происходило?  
\- Не считая твоей глупой выходки? - вскинул оптогрань Рэтчет. - Нет, всё в рамках разумного, насколько это возможно.  
\- О какой выходке идёт речь? - чувствуя, как искра делает кульбит, уточнил Прайм. Неужели тот серый оплавок был прав? - Разве ты не помнишь, как менял мне оптику?  
\- Оптику? - медик на клик удивился, но быстро взял себя в руки. - Ты где-то шлемом треснулся что ли? Я меня тебе только манипуляторы, когда ты запихнул искроеда в квантовые двигатели. А Дрифт тебя перекрасил, когда ты объявил, что хочешь стать адептом его религии. И знаешь, - хирург фыркнул паром, - может, тебе стоит поговорить с Рангом? Долгое путешествие сильно сказывается на команде. Это нормально, если ты чувствуешь, что что-то не так… - неуверенно предложил мех.  
\- Где Пайпс, Шок и Ор? - вместо ответа спросил Прайм. - Я хочу поговорить с ними.  
\- Да там же, где обычно, - окончательно перестал понимать, что происходит, Рэтчет. - Пайпс в баре, а близнецы с Блюстриком шастают по нижним палубам, сказали, пытаются поймать не то призрака, не то сущность какую-то.  
\- Извини, мне нужно уйти, - Родимус сорвался с насиженного места и помчался к бару, отпихнув медика в сторону. - Я должен кое-что узнать.  
\- Извинись перед Мегатрон или обещаю, я отпилю тебе шлем! - проорал ему вслед медик. Но Прайм отмахнулся и побежал дальше, иногда спотыкаясь: сказывался низкий уровень топлива в баках. Возможно, стоило задержаться там и закинуть в себя хотя бы парочку недорогих порций энджекса.  
Страшное предчувствие сковало его искру, и мех понёсся по кораблю, сбивая редких встречных. Он ворвался в бар как раз в тот момент, когда сидящие внутри громко рассмеялись над очередным анекдотом Сверва.  
\- О, капитан! - минибот приветственно помахал ему. - Давно не заходил. Как жизнь?  
\- Капитан? - скривился Родимус. - О чём ты?  
\- Ты после того инцидента сам не свой, - повернулся к нему Скидс. - Знаешь, всё-таки это было неправильно.  
\- Не стоило выставлять на всеобщее обозрение ваши личные разногласия, - поддержала его Наутика. - И вообще, некрасиво смеяться над чужими чувствами. Я не ожидала от тебя такого.  
\- Где Пайпс? - старательно игнорируя недовольные шепотки, поинтересовался Родимус.  
\- Вон там, - махнул манипулятором в сторону Скидс. - Надеюсь, ты и правда знаешь, что делаешь. Мегатрон едва коллапс искры не схлопотал, когда ты раздавил его.  
\- А вы, я погляжу, что-то резко полюбили его, - огрызнулся Прайм. - Бедный, несчастный!  
\- Это просто неправильно, только и всего, - сухо заметила Наутика. - Мы ведь команда и должны держаться вместе.  
\- Друзья так не поступают, - покачал шлемом теоретик. - Иди. Пайпс там.  
Родимус легко добрался до стола, где в одиночестве сидел мех и попивал ядрёно-розовый коктейль. Увидев Прайма, он приветственно покачал шлемом.  
\- Скажи-ка мне на милость, - автобот раздражённо фыркнул и уселся напротив, решив пойти ва-банк. - Ты помнишь Оверлорда? Помнишь, как он заманил тебя к себе и едва не превратил в интербота с постоянно подтекающими портами?  
\- Не понимаю, о чём ты, - удивился Пайпс. - Мы никогда с ним не встречались, и насколько я знаю, Оверлорда давно не видели. Я не знаю, где он сейчас.  
\- Ты нормальный, нет?! - стремительно теряя контроль, взбесился Родимус. - Ты посвятил почти всю свою жизнь его поискам! И вам со Спрингером это удалось! Вы поймали его и почти убили, когда вмешались десептиконы! Как ты можешь этого не помнить?! - проорал тёмно-лиловый автобот, вскочив и треснув ладонями по столу. - Ты посвятил этому почти всю жизнь! Как. Ты. Можешь. Забыть?!  
\- Не кричи, кэп, - одёрнул его Сверв из-за барной стойки, - какой-то ты нервный. Налить тебе что-нибудь?  
\- Меня не покидает ощущение, что он хочет ответить Мегатрону, но не может, и потому бесится, - хохотнул откуда-то снизу Рэведж. - Да, Роддерс? Застеснялся, оттолкнул его и теперь не знаешь, как поступить дальше? Пытаешься перевести стрелки на выдуманную причину конфликта?  
\- Если стесняешься, я могу попросить Лотти или Амбулона выписать тебе успокоительные, - осторожно добавила со своего места Наутика. - Если ты и правда так беспокоишься…  
\- Сходи к Рангу, - закончил за неё Скидс. - Поверь, это помогает.  
Родимус выпрямился и злобно стравил пар. Всё оказалось ещё хуже, чем он думал. Они не помнили - никто не помнил. Эта вселенная переписывала их всех, подминая под себя и делая так, как ей нужно. Это пугало и вызывало искреннюю ярость.  
\- Вы ничего не понимаете, - Родимус попятился, с ужасом рассматривая обманчиво обеспокоенные фейсплеты. - Это всё ложь. Уловка.  
Поутихшая паранойя взыграла с новой силой. Прайм обернулся, скользя взглядом по лживым лицам. Они собирались заставить его забыть! Они хотят переписать его. Поэтому толкают к Рангу - психопат-ублюдок, скорее всего, уже подготовился и теперь ожидал свою последнюю жертву. Родимус выкинул оба манипулятора вперёд, готовый в любой момент поливать врагов подожжёнными напалмом, мех медленно двинулся по кругу, не чувствуя, как безумно бьётся искра в честплейте.  
\- Я не позволю вам, - пробормотал он, стремительно огибая удивлённых такими причудами капитана автоботов, - я не дам. Я выжил там, выживу и здесь. Вы не посмеете.  
Прайм выскочил вон и бросился, сам не зная, куда. Кто мог его понять? Кто мог его поддержать? Или он потерял всех, для кого имел хоть какого-то значение? И остался один против экипажа в двести искр? Ноги несли его сами по себе, и мех затормозил только тогда, когда понял, что замер перед знакомыми ему дверями. Манипуляторы дрожали, страх сковывал весь корпус, но Родимус решительно задвинул его подальше и распахнул дверь. Лежавший под платформой Рэведж лениво вскинул шлем и прищурился, рассматривая новоприбывшего.  
\- Где Мегатрон? - сухо процедил сквозь дентопластины Прайм.  
\- У Ранга, - отозвался звероформер, вернувшийся буквально за несколько кликов до прихода капитана. - Он ушёл буквально пару бриймов назад. Может быть, успеешь его догнать.  
Родимус убежал быстрее, чем разведчик закончил говорить. Мысль о том, что Мегатрон мог что-то помнить, подогревала его ярость. Если это так, вдвоём у них есть шанс - танкобот пользовался авторитетом, можно было вывернуть его в угоду себе. И лучше так, чем прослыть сумасшедшим безумцем, чем стать похожим на Оптимуса Прайма. Мех споткнулся и влетел фейсплетом в чужую спину - Мегатрон удивлённо обернулся. Родимус поднял затравленный взгляд на бывшего лидера десептиконов и обессиленно проблеял:  
\- Я не помню, - пробормотал он, - я не помню Оптимуса.  
Искра помнила страх и злобу, но восстановить в воображении внешность Прайма не получалось. Он почему-то походил чем-то на местного Ультра Магнуса, но Родимус точно знал, что это было не так. Оптимус был другим, но каким?  
\- Родимус, - танкобот осторожно накрыл его плечи ладонями и чуть встряхнул, - что стряслось? Мне позвонил Скидс и сказал, что ты разругался с ними у Сверва. Я начинаю волноваться.  
\- Ты ведь помнишь Некробота? И то, что он заставил нас сделать? То, что он заставил сделать тебя? - вскинулся Прайм. - Твой мост, который перенёс меня и остальных сюда? Ты помнишь? Скажи мне! - потребовал он, до хруста металла вцепившись в серые манипуляторы.  
\- Разумеется, помню, - Мегатрон неожиданно тепло ему улыбнулся. - Почему это так тебя беспокоит?  
\- Боюсь, всё дело в Ранге, - прошелестел Родимус и резко обернулся, сканируя окружающее пространство: нет ли поблизости шпионов? - Он заставляет всех забывать. Я заметил, что все, кто приходил к нему, потеряли воспоминания о том, как мы сюда попали. Они не помнят нашей войны, не помнят Оптимуса, ничего! Я… Рэведж сказал, что ты как раз идёшь к нему. Зачем? Зачем это нужно тебе?  
\- Посещение психотерапевта прописано в отсрочке моего приговора. Беседы с Рангом помогают мне держаться на плаву, - пожал плечами Мегатрон. - И честно говоря, не думаю, что он кого-то переписывает. Ранг совсем не такой мех.  
\- Но это факт! - снова вскинулся Прайм. - Они выходят от него совершенно другими. Пайпс забыл то, ради чего жил. Это ненормально. Так не должно быть! Я… я не хочу… не могу забыть… Мегатрон! - почти взмолился автобот, запрокинув шлем. Искра металась в клубке самых разных чувств, пока разум буквально сходил с ума, не в силах справиться с осознанием.  
\- Тебе не о чем волноваться, Родимус. Обещаю, я разберусь, - танкобот неожиданно нежно коснулся кончиками пальцев его щеки. - А тебе нужно поспать.  
\- В оффлайн, - скомандовал чей-то смутно знакомый голос, и Прайм ощутил, как оптика отключается, ноги подгибаются, а корпус тянет вниз. Ранг обеспокоенно вздохнул, когда со-капитан подхватил бесчувственного автобота на руки. - Прости, что пришлось прибегнуть к такому методу, - потупился он. - Это не очень этично с моей стороны.  
\- Он слишком сильно устал и перенервничал. Думаю, у тебя получится докопаться до причины его беспокойства, - покачал шлемом Мегатрон. - Пойдём. Я отнесу его.  
Ранг грустно улыбнулся, поправил очки и направился к своему кабинету: если бы танкобот знал, зачем на самом деле он сделал это, ситуация окрасилась бы в совершенно другие цвета…

Родимус уже и не помнил, когда спал настолько хорошо. Глубокий и размеренный оффлайн, лишённый любого рода модуляций, помог ему восстановиться. И когда мех активировал оптику, то первым делом обнаружил, что в его комнате давно не убирались. Равномерный слой поли неожиданно не понравился капитану корабля и он сделал мысленную пометку, чтобы вызвать чуть позже сюда дрона-уборщика. Потянувшись и поднявшись, Родимус добрался до дезки, где с наслаждением вытянулся под прохладными струями и как следует оттёр с тёмной брони разводы грязи - любопытно, и где же его в последние дни шарки носили? И вообще, зачем он выбрал этот дурацкий цвет? Искра в честплейте дрогнула и смело заявила о желании вернуться к прежней цветовой гамме. Родимус кивнул самому себе и выбрался обратно, разбрызгивая по полу и стенам влажные капли.  
Он включил свет поярче и плюхнулся на стул, едва слышно скрипнувший под его весом. В шлеме стоял какой-то туман, и Прайм попытался вспомнить, что происходило в последние дни на корабле. Судя по всему, он очень сильно устал, поскольку хронометр сбился, и мех не смог даже адекватно оценить, как долго он отдыхал у себя в кварте. И что самое странное, никто его не трогал - никаких пропущенных звонков от Ультра Магнуса. Никаких сообщений от Рэтчета с вопросом, всё ли в порядке. И Мегатрон тоже молчал…  
Родимус вскинул шлем - шлак, точно. Мегатрон. Бот уткнулся пылающим фейсплетом в ладони, переживая приступ стыда и отвращения по отношению к самому себе. Он вспомнил, как буквально прилюдно надругался над со-капитаном. Но зачем? Это оставалось загадкой даже для него самого. Возможно ли, что он просто настолько удивился и оказался шокирован, что подобная выходка стала единственным способом хоть как-то избавиться от этого странного напряжения. Да и вообще, а правда ли всё это? То, что Мегатрон признался ему в любви? Скорее всего, да.  
Прайм закусил губу и сгорбился. Почему он так решил? Да потому, что почти вся команда ходила и несколько дней подряд друг за другом талдычила ему о том, как некрасиво он поступил! Особенно неприятно было слышать это от Дрифта, который вдобавок ко всему ещё и треснул его по губам. Родимус обдумывал сложившуюся ситуацию и так, и сяк, но никак не мог найти ответа на вопрос, из каких соображений он унизил своего со-капитана прилюдно. Что мешало ему разобраться с бывшим десептиконом вдали от любопытных окуляров? Зачем это надо было делать именно так? Ультра Магнус потом строго его отчитал, а Рэтчет так и вовсе едва не обматерил, стоило боту переступить порог медбэя. Вопрос оставался открытым, и Родимус понял, что выбор у него невелик - оставлять всё как есть нельзя. Пора было действовать.  
Закинув в себя ещё один куб топлива, Родимус решительно поднялся и вышел в коридоре. Параллельно он написал Магнусу и спросил, где сейчас был Мегатрон. Заместитель несколько прохладно ответил, что со-капитан отдыхал, после очередной порции инспекций. На корабле было тихо, и тягач позволил ему взять небольшой перерыв. Быстро поблагодарив бывшего исполнителя тайрестского соглашения, Прайм поспешил по своим делам. Ноги неожиданно привычно привели его к дверям в кварту экс-десептикона. Мех на клик замер, но собрал волю в кулак и решительно постучался. Какое-то время стояла тишина, но Родимус знал - танкобот был внутри. Поэтому он постучался ещё несколько раз.  
\- Мегз, это я, - громко оповестил он владельца кварты о своём прибытии. - Нам надо поговорить.  
\- Что случилось? - Мегатрон вырос на пороге и едва заметно приоткрыл дверь, не торопясь впускать рыжего автобота внутрь. - Я устал и хотел отдохнуть. Это не может подождать немного?  
\- Не может, - Родимус решительно отпихнул его манипулятор, загораживающий путь, и просочился внутрь. - Почему у меня такое чувство, что я часто здесь бывал?  
\- Не знаю, - Мегатрон нехотя прикрыл створки обратно и повернулся, скрестив манипуляторы на честплейте. - Что стряслось на этот раз?  
Родимус какое-то время рассматривал скромное убранство, испытывая странное чувство дежа-вю, но потом всё-таки встряхнулся и решительно подошёл к со-капитану.  
\- Я хотел извиниться за то, что сделал, - быстро выпалил он, с трудом заставив себя поднять шлем и посмотреть бывшего лидеру десептиконов прямо в алую оптику. - Там, на собрании. Клянусь, я не знаю, что на меня нашло, но это было неправильно. Извини.  
\- Это всё? - Мегатрон устало склонил шлем вбок. - Если да, то пожалуйста, дай мне немного отдохнуть. У меня такое чувство, что последние пару циклов я ежедневно спасал мир от какой-то смертельной опасности, - мех вымотанно посмотрело на своего гостя.  
\- Ты принимаешь мои извинения? - терпеливо повторил Прайм. - Я должен знать, Мегз. Если нет, то что мне сделать?  
\- Ради Праймаса, пожалуйста, просто дай мне поспать, - танкобот начинал терять терпение. - У меня нет ни сил, ни желания сейчас это обсуждать.  
\- Значит, нет, - сделал соответствующий вывод Родимус. - Хм, и на что я рассчитывал? - он немного потоптался на месте. - Ладно. Прости, что разбудил. Пожалуй, мне пора…  
Капитан корабля поравнялся с танкоботом, когда искру прострелило странное чувство. Родимус замер буквально на клик, прислушиваясь к себе, а потом поддался внезапному порыву и выбросил манипулятор вперёд, схватил экс-лидера десептиконов за подбородок и резким рывком наклонил его к себе, чтобы прикоснуться к шероховатым губам в быстром поцелуе. Ойкнувший Мегатрон и без того соображал медленно, а теперь и вовсе, кажется, завис.  
\- Теперь ты точно будешь помнить о том, что нам нужно поговорить, - Прайм отпустил его и выскользнул наружу, наткнувшись на заинтересованно-недоверчивый взгляд Тэилгейта. - А сейчас отдыхай. Ты и правда выглядишь уставшим.  
Мегатрон с сомнением коснулся ладонью подбородка, на котором до сих пор горели отпечатки от чужих пальцев, и только после этого высунулся туда же, провожая взглядом широко разведённые плечи, спину и воинственно топорщащиеся жёлтые спойлеры.  
\- Всё в порядке? - несмело поинтересовался минибот, снизу-вверх рассматривая ошарашенного капитана. - Мне кого-нибудь позвать?  
\- Нет, всё в порядке, - Мегатрон оказался не готов к тому, насколько хрипло будет звучать его голос. - Всё… действительно в порядке. Кхм.  
Танкобот скомканно попрощался с маленьким меха и вернулся к себе. Наблюдавший за сценой примирения из-под платформы Рэведж довольно хмыкнул.  
\- А ты переживал, - зевнул разведчик. - Говорил я тебе, что он просто оказался не готов к твоему признанию. Потому что к такому просто нельзя быть готовым.  
\- Возможно, ты прав, - Мегатрон вернулся обратно и с удобством растянулся на узкой платформе. - Последние дни вышли какими-то странными.  
Рэведж тихонько заурчал, тем самым успокаивая нервно подрагивающую искру своего истинного капитана. Танк был прав - последние дни и правда выдались нелёгкими.

***

Судя по тому, как задумчиво переглядывались и шушукались за спиной обоих капитанов все члены экипажа, Тэилгейт успел растрепать абсолютно всем о том, что он видел или только слышал. Меха не лезли с расспросами, но судя по любопытным взглядам и целым теориям заговора, невольно долетавшими до Прайма, обсуждение их с Мегатроном отношений шло полным ходом. Родимус с тоски даже сел было за заполнение отчётов, но ему быстро наскучило это неблагодарное дело, и он принялся разрисовывать столешницу маркером, найденным в недрах ящика. Пальцы сами выводили незамысловатые закорючки и фигурки, отдалённо напоминающие кого-то из команды Лост Лайта. Прайм настолько увлёкся, что не заметил, как на корабль опустилась ночь, капитанский мостик опустел, а рядом возник второй виновник самых горячих сплетен.  
\- Я думал, ты давно ушёл отдыхать, - пробасил Мегатрон, с хорошо скрытым удовольствием заметив, как подскочил на месте задумавшийся Прайм. - Что стряслось?  
\- Ничего, - Родимус попытался стереть пальцами свои каракули, но маркер оказался довольно качественным, и округлые линии лишь немного размазались, прибавляя картинке некоторый шарм. - Просто пытаюсь понять, куда нам двигаться дальше. Оптимус недавно выходил на связь, сказал, что где-то в наших координатах должен находиться Тандерклэш. Типа он может помочь с поисками киберутопии. Но мне кажется, мы и сами прекрасно справимся!  
\- А мне кажется, мы могли бы чем-нибудь обменяться, - Мегатрон замер рядом, свысока рассматривая композицию. - Хотя бы элементарно позволить команде немного сменить обстановку. Некоторые скучают прямо откровенно.  
\- Обменяться чем? - фыркнул автобот. - Флюидами? - он грустно улыбнулся и тут же отвернулся, осознав, какую чушь сморозил. - Кхм, я хотел сказать, что…  
\- Да даже если и флюидами, - едва заметно повёл плечевыми блоками танк. - Это поддержит боевой дух, а Тандерклэш и правда может дать какую-нибудь наводку. Насколько я знаю, у тебя давно не было видений… Может, стоит воспользоваться помощью со стороны? - осторожно предложил он. - Нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы обратиться за поддержкой к друзьям.  
\- Пф, к друзьям, - язвительно огрызнулся Прайм. - Мы с ним не друзья. От слова совсем. И этой мой квест! Я не позволю кому попало в него вмешиваться, - надулся он.  
\- Тогда какой наш следующий шаг? - едва заметно поддел собеседника Мегатрон. - Куда мы направляемся?  
Родимус промолчал. Вместо ответа он снова схватился за маркер и принялся вырисовывать на несчастной столешнице одному ему понятные символы. Из-под кончика выросла забавная фигурка, у которой вместо оптики были огромные дурацкие очки.  
\- Кто это такой? - удивился танкобот и ткнул пальцем в творение. - Я его раньше не видел.  
\- Не знаю, - буркнул Родимус. - Но может, именно его нам и надо найти. А вдруг это тот самый знак, которого мы ждали? - несмотря на относительно позитивный настрой, чувствовалось, что мех сам не верил собственным словам. - Шлак, я не знаю! Но я думаю об этом! Постоянно.  
\- Хорошо, тогда давай сменим тему для разговора, - предложил Мегатрон и, не слушая протестующие возгласы, подвинул кресло Прайма и с удобством уселся на широкой столешнице. Вообще за ней обычно работал Магнус, а он предпочитал, чтобы мебель вокруг была качественной и желательно привинченной к полу. Вероятно, только поэтому стол не прогнулся под его немалым весом. - Полагаю, раз мы одни, самое время обсудить твоё странное поведение.  
\- Как ещё поведение? - фыркнул Родимус и почти сразу же понял, о чём сейчас пойдёт речь. - А, ты об этом. Я всё ещё не знаю, почему сделал так, как сделал. Наверное, ты сильно меня удивил, вот я и отреагировал… кхм, неадекватно.  
\- Неадекватно - это ещё мягко сказано, - Мегатрон аккуратно выхватил маркер из светлых пальцев и сам в порыве озорства пририсовал странному меха с очками друга - вторая фигурка обладала тёплой улыбкой и куском тряпки, похожим на плащ. - Вот так гораздо лучше, - резюмировал он.  
\- Так ты простишь меня? - второй раз смотреть прямо в оптику бывшему лидеру десептиконов у Родимуса сил не хватило. - Я правда был не прав и признаю это.  
\- Хорошо. Я рад, что ты это осознал, потому что получилось действительно очень неприятно, - Мегатрон ощутимо поёжился. - Честно говоря, я давно не попадал в настолько неловкие и даже дурацкие ситуации.  
\- Я поговорил с Дрифтом, объяснил ему свою позицию и заверил, что постараюсь искупить свою вину, - Родимус вновь завладел маркером и пририсовал плащу несколько точек, похожих на звёзды. - Он сказал, что постарается убедить Рэтчета и остальных в моих искренних намерениях.  
\- Это хорошо, - чуть улыбнулся танкобот. - Но объясни мне всё-таки одну вещь, - мех всё же перехватил вопросительный взгляд главного капитана, - зачем ты поцеловал меня в тот раз?  
Родимус одновременно и ждал этого вопроса, и боялся его. Все воображаемые аргументы как вентиляцией сдуло. Прайм принялся заштриховывать пространство вокруг двух фигурок, будто держащихся за руки. Спустя с десяток кликов, он что-то невнятно пробормотал себе под носовой конус.  
\- Прости, я не расслышал, - Мегатрон чуть наклонился к нему, сведя оптограни к переносице. - Повтори, пож...  
Алая оптика в очередной раз ошарашенно мигнула, когда автобот привстал и вновь прижался к его губам в неуверенном поцелуе.  
\- Так понятнее? - Родимус оторвался и опустился обратно на своё место. - Я не знал, что так получится. Всё так закрутилось и в конце концов пришло именно к этому.  
\- Правильно ли я понимаю твоё намерение: ты согласен ответить взаимностью на мои чувства? - не дожидаясь ответа, он дёрнул Прайма за манипулятор и рывком подтянул того к себе. Стул накренился и с грохотом рухнул на пол, пока автобот возмущённо фыркал горячим паром. - Это лучшее, что могло произойти со мной за весь квест.  
\- Я всё ещё капитан корабля, а ты мой помощник! - немного отодвинувшись, сумел выразить свою точку зрению Родимус. - И ты беспрекословно мне подчиняешься!  
\- И не подумаю, - с усмешкой ответил Мегатрон и громоподобно рассмеялся, заметив невероятно удлиняющийся от удивления фейсплет Прайма. - Я твой со-капитан и в критических ситуациях принимаю решения, какие посчитаю нужными. Без твоего одобрения.  
\- Ты не посме…! - Прайм осёкся, когда его губы накрыли чужие.  
Но вместо кликового прикосновения Мегатрон вовлёк его в куда более глубокое таинство. Тёмно-лиловый автобот ощутил, как подгибаются колени, а искра совершает кульбит прямо на ложементе. Весь корпус пробила дрожь. И ещё жарче стало, когда чужая глосса проскользнула в его рот, смешивая капли антифриза. Мегатрон с жаром терзал чужие губы, прижимая Прайма к себе и наслаждаясь тем, как стремительно разогревался корпус в его руках.  
\- Ещё раз так сделаешь, и я разложу тебя прямо здесь, - пригрозил ему Родимус, пряча пылающий фейсплет.  
\- Да хоть десять раз, - подколол меха Мегатрон. - Тут всё равно пока никого нет, а ответственный подойдёт от силы через полтора джоора.  
\- Вот так сразу? - несколько смутился Прайм. - Мы ведь только-только…  
\- Поговорили, - закончил за него танкобот. - Но по факту оба уже долгое время думали об этом. Не вижу смысла растягивать резиновую прокладку. Тебе что-то мешает? - учтиво поинтересовался он. - В таком случае придётся прибегнуть к самой лучшей мотивации.  
Родимус опять не успел возмутиться, когда его снова вовлекли в горячий поцелуй. Только в этот раз он оказался несколько мягче, словно Мегатрон специально распалял предмет своих воздыханий, легко поглаживая того по гладким бокам.  
\- Теперь тебе придётся выполнить своё обещание, - танкобот приподнял фейсплейт капитана за подбородок, заглядывая в лазурную оптику, - или ты хочешь отказаться от своих слов?  
Родимус вспыхнул и стремительно вцепился в большие манипуляторы, вынуждая Мегатрона наклониться к нему. Он вновь полез целоваться, только теперь на своих условиях. Серый корпус разогревался под его ладонями медленно, но Прайм уже чувствовал, как собственная крыша начинала съезжать с насиженного места.  
Честно говоря, когда Родимус впервые понял, что бывший лидер десептиконов был ему небезразличен, он испугался. Но чем больше проходило времени, чем чаще он натыкался на осуждающие взгляды, тем сильнее крепла в искре уверенность, что всё не так просто. Чувство вины за содеянное и стыд перед самим собой за неподобающую Прайму трусость толкнули его на то, чтобы извиниться и попытаться сгладить неприятную ситуацию. Результат этого действия сидел сейчас на столе Магнуса и сжимал коленными шарнирами меньшего по размерам автобота, распаляя и подстрекая.  
\- Ещё скажи, что ты откроешься первым, - с недоверием пробормотал Родимус, когда разорвал поцелуй и облизнул саднящие и пульсирующие губы. - Я и правда решу, что сплю.  
\- Если хочешь, - Мегатрон одной ладонью упирался в стол, поддерживая себя, а второй ласково погладил автобота по щеке, выражая нежность. - Мне правда без разницы. Если хочешь быть передающим - отлично.  
\- Я реально сплю, - снизу-вверх Родимус с любопытством рассматривал очертания чужого фейсплета. - А мне всегда казалось, что ты любишь вести.  
\- Раньше да, а со временем пришёл к тому, что хороши обе роли. Глупо отказываться от чего-то одного из-за дурацких стереотипов, - пояснил Мегатрон и с шумом прогнал вентиляцию, когда ощутил на болтах трансформации чужие манипуляторы. - Так что и правда налить, если ты будешь коннектиться со мной как передающий.  
Прайм прижался к тёмной паховой броне, скользя ладонями по шероховатой поверхности разгорячённого корпуса. Танк обхватывал его коленями, увеличивая площадь соприкосновения. Мегатрон смел только мечтать о том, чтобы вот так обжиматься со своим капитаном и ловить губами его глухие стоны. После инцидента на собрании интерфейс казался едва ли не идеальным развитием событий, хотя тогда Мегатрон об этом и не думал.  
Пластина со щелчками разошлась в пазы, и Родимус с удовольствием втянул обонятельными сенсорами вязкий и откровенно тяжёлый запах чужой смазки. Он чуть отодвинулся и опустил взгляд ниже, мгновенно нашаривая чужую приёмную систему. Обитый алыми диодами, - по оттенку похожими на оптику, и Прайм на клик подумал, что Мегатрон смотрит на него оттуда третьим окуляром, - порт слабо подрагивал, пока по лепесткам защитной мембраны скатывались редкие капли. Автобот невольно облизнулся, уже представляя их вкус. В обычное время Родимус бы с радостью опустился на колени и как следует вылизал танкобота, но сейчас желание гнало вперёд куда быстрее, и мех подавил всхрип.  
\- Давно коннектился? - вскользь поинтересовался Родимус, активируя собственную скрутку. В отличие от довольно простого дизайна Мегатрона, Прайм мог похвастаться поистине ювелирной работой: почему-то жёлто-оранжевые диоды красиво сплетались друг с другом, образуя гипнотизирующую комбинацию.  
\- Зачем ты перекрасился в лиловый цвет? Не думал вернуться к обратному оттенку? - в свою очередь спросил Мегатрон. - Да, достаточно. Но тебе не о чем переживаться. Всё в порядке.  
\- Может быть, - задумчиво пожевав губу, ответил капитан корабля. - Сейчас, пару кликов…  
Он потёрся навершием о подрагивающие лепестки, вынуждая форсунки вырабатывать чуть больше смазки. Мегатрон шумно выдохнул и закусил губу, переводя взгляд с оптики любовника на его коннектор и обратно. Родимус надавил и с лёгкостью преодолел первое ограничивающее кольцо. Штекеры скрутки, игриво покусывающие начинающим собираться током, попытались быстрее положенного добраться до нужных им портов, но Прайм несколько раз на пробу ввёл и вытащил джампер обратно, наслаждаясь небольшой, но вполне ощутимой узостью партнёра.  
\- А с кем ты обычно коннектился, пока ещё был с конами? - поинтересовался Родимус. Коннектор проскользнул глубже и, наконец, принялся нашаривать давно неиспользуемые разъёмы, забивая их контактными иглами и вынуждая лидера десептиконов слабо подпрыгивать на столе. - Кто-нибудь из сикеров?  
\- Первое время да, - Мегатрон глухо застонал, ощутив первые подключения. - А потом… ну, на кого взгляд ляжет, того и звал. Но это было довольно редко. Как правило банально не хватало времени на что-то ещё, кроме постоянных сражений и редких бриймов отдыха.  
\- И как оно было? - Родимус пытался отвлечь себя разговор от главного действия, чтобы продержаться немного дольше. Потому что возбуждение, раскалённой лавой скручивающее его системы изнутри, грозило выбить автобота в перезагрузку раньше, чем он рассчитывал.  
\- С тобой лучше, - едва заметно ухмыльнулся танкобот и вовлёк его в новый поцелуй. - И знаешь, просто на будущее: лучше не расспрашивать меха о его прошлых партнёрах, потому что ответ может сильно тебе не понравится.  
\- Ещё скажи, что это неэтично, - ухмыльнулся Прайм и замер, гоняя вентиляцию. Последние штекеры удобно устроились в гнёздах, и автобот стравил пар, прежде чем погнать на клик замершее напряжение.  
Мегатрона подбросило. Бывший шахтёр глухо застонал, запрокинув шлем, и обхватил передающего коленями, сжимая его в стальных объятиях. Родимус удобно устроился на его брюшных пластинах, кусая губы и сжимая выступающие углы, попадающиеся под манипуляторы.  
\- Я просто спросил… - с трудом выдавил он из себя, когда получил первый откат. - Только и всего.  
\- Хорошо, - не стал спорить с ним Мегатрон и подцепил подбородок пальцами, восстанавливая зрительный контакт. - Главное, что сейчас мы вместе. Думаю, это самое важное.  
Родимус едва заметно кивнул и негромко вскрикнул, когда словил первую волну ребута. Перезагрузка подступала медленно. Судорога медленно готовилась скрутить переплетённые корпуса, испачканные в потёках смазки и масла. В воздухе витал густой аромат, в который Родимус снова и снова зарывался, с удовольствием впитывая его всем естеством.  
\- У тебя порт как оптика. Кажется, будто я трахаю тебя в третий окуляр, - глупо ухмыльнулся он и рассмеялся в голос, когда рассмотрел недоумение на фейсплете бывшего десептикона. - Ладно-ладно, это была дурацкая шутка.  
В отместку танкобот сжал капитана так, что тот успел только пискнуть, прежде чем погнал энергию по замкнутой цепи на полную мощность. Ребут стремительно приближался, и Прайму показалось, что он впился в проклятого десептикона до хруста брони. Или это его собственная погнулась, когда Мегатрон содрогнулся, вспыхнув яркой оптикой? Капитанский мостик озарился неяркой вспышкой, и меха с грохотом растянулись на столе. Родимус отрубился мгновенно, подрагивая на раскалённом честплейте. Мегатрон тяжело гонял вентиляцию, чувствуя, как начинают подрагивать затёкшие конечности - мягко говоря, он уже отвык от подобных спортивных мероприятий.  
Танкобот аккуратно извлёк из себя скрутку, с шипением выдёргивая штекеры из гнёзд. По внутренней стороне бёдер стекали и начинали застывать капли смазки. Танкобот с удовольствием растянулся в удобном магнусовском кресле и устроил на собственных коленях, до сих пор судорожно подрагивающих от перенапряжения, своего капитана. Родимус мгновенно свернулся у него в руках и затих, пригревшись. Бывший десептикон улыбнулся уголками губ: последние декациклы вышли странными, но, кажется, всё возвращалось на круги своя. Он постепенно засыпал, когда на клик услышал смутно знакомую мелодия. Но разум отключился, и со-капитан корабля с чистой совестью отправился в оффлайн.

_Ранг с ноткой грусти рассматривал поистине идеалистическую картинку. Он настолько давно не наблюдал за кем-то вблизи, что уже и позабыл, каково это - видеть неприкрытые чувства, предназначенные только для них двоих. Мех едва заметно улыбнулся и подошёл поближе, накрыл ладонью оптику Мегатрона, и тот почти мгновенно уснул: сегодня на Лост Лайте будет особенно тихо. Остался буквально последний шаг перед тем, как Ранг навсегда покинет их.  
\- Ты уверен, что оно того стоило? - за его спиной послышался шелест плаща. Негромко напевающий себе под носовой конус Некробот замер рядом. - Знаю-знаю, обычно я не задаю вопросов, но и подобное встречаешь не каждый день.  
\- Родимусу предстоит принять невероятно сложное решение, а вместо этого он сознательно приблизил свой конец, - ответил Ранг. - Пришлось импровизировать… Разбитостеколье - сложный мир, который давно держался на грани. Но нам удалось восстановить баланс.  
\- Ты ведь привёл сюда не только двойника Прайма, - мех, провожающий чужие искры к колодцу Всеискры, прямо посмотрел на товарища. - Зачем здесь остальные?  
\- Сюда попали те, кто смог, - расплывчато отозвался психиатр. - Это могли оказаться и другие меха, но этим, считай, повезло.  
\- Не уверен, что в твоём случае можно говорить о везении, - едва заметно нахмурился Некеробот. - Ты всегда был себе на уме, Ранг, мы никогда не знали, о чём ты думаешь.  
\- Мне жаль уходить отсюда, - проникновенно признался тот, - этот корабль успел стать мне домой… Грустно покидать их.  
\- Ты и так стёр им всем память, заменил у некоторых воспоминания, заставил забыть о прошлом, - удивился хранитель мёртвых искр. - Зачем было стирать себя?  
\- Чтобы обеспечить команде спокойное путешествие, - улыбнулся Ранг и поправил соскользнувшие с переносицы очки. - Но они всё равно помнят о нас. Смотри.  
Мех щелчком зажёг свет и показал на каракули, выведенные ботами, на столе. Некробот глухо рассмеялся, когда рассмотрел кривые рисунки.  
\- У Прайма талант, - изрёк он, выпрямившись. - Боишься, что он может что-то вспомнить?  
\- Он помнил дольше всех. Пришлось постараться и воспользоваться помощью Мегатрона, чтобы помочь ему, - психиатр с нежностью альфы погладил спящего Родимуса по макушке шлема. Тот заворочался и зарылся носовым конусом в шейные кабели танка. - Это было самым сложным.  
\- С ним, кстати, было приятно работать, - Некробот бросил быстрый взгляд на бывшего лидера десептиконов. - Хотя я успел позабыть, что значит живая искра.  
\- Неплохо иногда напоминать себе об этом, - согласился с ним Ранг. - Ну что же… полагаю, наша работа здесь закончена. Пора возвращаться.  
Проводник искр согласно покачал шлемом. Ранг протянул ему манипулятор, предлагая вместе покинуть это место. Некробот без страха обхватил тонкое запястье… А через клик удивлённо тряхнул шлемом, немного не понимая, что он здесь забыл: погибших искр рядом не наблюдалось, а отдыхающих меха он не знал. Встряхнувшись, Некробот негромко запел, вспоминая любимые мотивы, и направился туда, где его уже ждали.  
Ранг тепло улыбнулся, провожая друга долгим взглядом. Теперь всё было в порядке. Он закончил здесь свою работу. Пора было двигаться дальше. Как знать, может быть, однажды они снова пересекутся друг с другом? Но это уже другая история._


End file.
